The darkness in my soul
by Murail
Summary: She accidentally fell to the past, but not through well as her sister Kagome Higurashi. When she meet Yoko Kurama will she fall deeper into darkness after all he did to her or will she see a light? YYHIYcrossover [YokoxOCxSesshomaru]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Kagome's older sister**

"Kagome! Your sister will come back to home next Saturday. Isn't it great?" said Mrs. Higurashi to her daughter. Kagome lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Sakura will come back? I thought that she will stay in Kyoto for another two years! Why so suddenly she wants return?"

"I thing she is just homesick. But don't forget to tell her about Inuyasha!"

Kagome nervously smiled.

"I will mum, don't worry about it." When her mother was gone Kagome sighed and looked from the window at the house with an old well within.

_Tell Sakura about Inuyasha? It will be horrible. I think I should tell Inuyasha first about HER!_

------------------------

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at white haired hanyou when she saw him with her other friends.

"Big news guys!" She slowly breathed out and in before she was able to continue.

"My older sister will return home!"

"That's wonderful, Kagome-chan! You must be really happy." said Sango.

"Not really." answered Kagome. "She doesn't know about my traveling in time and bout you, Inuyasha. I don't know how often I will be able to come here, when she will be at home!"

"Feh! I will talk with her. She will be piece of cake!" said Inuyasha arrogantly.

"I don't think so. I didn't see her for three years. Sometimes she sent a letter, but I didn't really know what she was doing. I doubt that she will be so easy to deal, Inuyasha."

"When exactly will your sister came back, Kagome-sama." Asked Miroku and cut Inuyasha's protests.

"In two days. Tomorrow I have to go back, so I and my mother can bring her home from a rail station."

"Kagome, what is a rail station?" asked Shippo and Kagome smiled.

-------------------------

Sakura Higurashi was without any interest looking from train window. Her perfect chin was resting on her fist. She wasn't even listening what two boys who were with her talking about. Both of them made idiots from themselves most of time when they traveling with her. Sakura mentally cursed. The first half of her trip to home was hell with these two. She turned her head to them when the taller one asked her for her phone number.

"Why should I give you it?" the window almost freezes from the tone of her voice. The taller boy smiled seductively at her when he whispers.

"Because I don't know it and I want to call such a beautiful girl."

Sakura's head returned to watching passing country. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw boys acting in the window reflection. They acted like two kids and she hated it. She didn't respond to him and stayed silent.

"Come on! Are you virgin or are you just scared of attention from someone like me?"

"Or maybe you are more interested in girls?" add the other boy. She heavily sighed and continued to watching country beyond window.

"First; my virginity isn't your business. Second; I know many girls who looks and smells much better than you two and I presuppose they are even better kisser than you. Third; if I'd was in such crisis and madly need to ruin my life with idiots like you two I will tell you. Unfortunately it is not this day." She answered coolly without changing her voice. The train slowly stopped in a station and Sakura stood up with unbelievable elegance. She reached up for her luggage and her short skirt showed more of her long and smoothly cream legs. When she went out she could heard that boys gasped for air.

_Such bunch of lame idiots._

When she was in the hall she looked around.

_Everything is same as the day when I went away._ She sighed. _It's good to be at home again. I feel better than I felt in last three years. I think I like Tokyo after all. Yeah yeah, I know country is much prettier than city, but here I really feel at home. I only hope that this time I will able to avoid problems. It's really fine that now is summer holiday. I wonder how is doing my old friends?_

Sakura slowly started walk toward the exit. She was ignoring every single boy in the hall who looked at her as if she was from another world.

_Shit! I thought that this will be better. I hate these guys with the puppy look on their faces. Don't they really know how stupid they look? I swear I should try going out with a girl. Men are hopeless. _

When she heard her name she looked up and smiled brightly. She stood up on her tip toe and happily waved at her mother. Sakura's T-shirt went little more up and some boys tripped up when they saw it. She paid no attention on this and ran to her mother. When she was almost before her she saw her younger sister Kagome and brother Souta. She gave her mother big hug.

"Hello mum. Did you miss me? I don't think so."

"Sakura, you are horrible. Of course I missed you. How can you think something else?"

Sakura started laughed and turned to Kagome who seem to be little nervous. She hugged her and Souta as well. Both of them returned her hug happily.

"Will you stay with us already or you will go away? I want you to stay as long as possible!" announced her brother and looked at her with hope in his eyes. She started laugh again and hug him once more time.

"This time I will stay with you. I already have school where I will go after summer holiday. So you will be feed up with me before you can tell. But now tell me what you two were doing while I was away and couldn't take care of you."

"Sis, I'm already fifteen." Started Kagome protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, Kag. Just kidding! Don't be so serious. It not suit pretty girls as you and me!" said Sakura with spark in her eye. Kagome started giggling and took closer look at her sister. She noticed short skirt and T-shirt witch looked as if it was two sizes smaller than it should be. With make-up her sister looked even older than seventeen.

"Sakura, you look pretty good. I hope you don't want take all good boys in neighborhood. You know, here are even other girls who want some chance." Kagome told her worriedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and together with her mother and siblings she walked home.

---------------------

_I want to see your smile_

That feeling overwhelming her mind. She was falling into darkness and cannot do anything. She saw her arms lightly glowing as she continued falling.

_I need to hold you tight._

She felt freeze wind leaned into her back. She heard voice. Someone near to her was crying. She closed her eyes.

_I try to reach your hand,_

Her mind was screaming at her. Slowly she opened her eyes again. Now she recognized that voice. It was her own voice. It was her who cried and need help. But nobody was here. Only she.

_my love without end. _

From her eyes started falling silent tears. Why? Why is this place so cold? Questions ran around terrified mind.

_I see you in the light_

Around her waist she felt two arms. The feeling of falling stopped. She put her own arms around stranger's shoulders. The bare skin was hot almost like fire. She looked up and breathed out in confusion, because that person was her.

_as the darkness covered my mind._

---------------------------

Sakura sat up on her bed. Her pyjamas looked like if she just crawled out from water. She panted for breath, her hands shaking. Without hesitation she climbed from her bed and took a quick shower. After that she slowly calm down. When she looked at alarm-clock she frowned. It was only three o'clock at the morning. Because she didn't feel for another sleep she change and opened the window. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

I must look like idiot. Why the hell I just don't go sleep again. I don't think mum will be angry if I stay in the bed until lunch. I'm going to crazy. I should stay in pyjamas and go to bed.

She was oddly tired. Not physically but mentally. The worst thing was that her family started notices it. Sakura leant against window frame and sighed.

**Flashback**

Sakura was unpacking her luggage and talking with Kagome. Her sister's nervousness was now gone and both of them just had fun. But Sakura had still feeling that something bothering her younger sister.

"What's the matter, Kag? You look like here is something what you want to know. Am I right?"

Kagome lightly smiled and stayed silent. She didn't look at her sister but after a few moments she asked her.

"Sakura, did something happen to you. You change. I don't mean you clothes – you look pretty sexy in it – I mean your acting. Today when call you Hakku if you can go out you said no quite sharply. I know that you always go out with him. And most of everything you look, I don't know……..sad. So that's why I want to know if something happen to you."

Sakura with difficulty got her emotions under control and smiled at Kagome. She looked almost normal. Almost.

"Nothing happened, Kag. I just met some people and meeting different people is affecting you. After few days I will be absolutely OK, don't worry about me. And about Hakku, I'm not in mood to go anywhere." She said to Kagome almost normally. Almost.

**End of Flashback**

The sky was so clear tonight. Sakura watched stars above her head, her back resting on the window frame. Sakura's mother would be really scared if she saw her daughter right now. This position was pretty dangerous, but Sakura wasn't afraid.

This is so beautiful. I wish I could see something so beautiful more often. Or maybe I have so bad sleep more often. Sakura giggled at this idea. She looked at the sky again and sighed.

So much beautiful. I wonder why I feel it this way.

The door into her room was suddenly opened and her brother walked in. She didn't notice him, but when he saw her he yelled.

"Sakura!"

His sister jerked and lost her balance. For one long moment she tried to grip something but it was no use. Her body sloped back. Sakura cried when she start falling. Before she hit the ground under her, Sakura saw bright red light and felt how her body disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone. This is quite short and lame, but don't worry the R isn't without reason. In next chapter you will find out how interesting can be for Sakura meeting Yoko Kurama ;

Please send me some review, so I would know if you liked this story or not.


	2. Ice and flames – two lonely souls

**Chapter 2: Ice and flames – two lonely souls**

The grass was so soft, even birds sang so beautiful. Sun's rays were gently touching….

_GRASS!!!!_

Her inner self sighed in relieve when Sakura finally started think over by herself. Sakura ignored her inner self who started celebrating this simple fact. She sat up and looked around. She noticed trees, bushes, some flowers and a spring. Sakura tried to persuade herself that she isn't crazy or still asleep.

_What the hell happened? I sat on the window frame and then came Souta into my room and I fell down. Then that light. Shit my ankle hurts. I guess I was lucky, I should have all my bones turn into a puzzle. But now…… WHAT IS THIS FUCKING PLACE!!!!_

Sakura carefully stood up and noticed that except her ankle she is alright. Her bare legs were pretty dirty as well as her arms.

_I already took a shower but I think that bath will be better. Even with that bloody ankle._ She quickly undressed herself and slipped into crystal water. Her ankle didn't hurt so much in water and she started relaxing.

_Hmm, not bad. I like this temperature. It's almost like in Kyoto. It feels really good._ Sakura mentally purred. _I can make worry about everything after bath._ She didn't notice pair of golden eyes which were watching her from forest.

----------------------

_Who is she? And what she's doing at this place? Is she crazy? She is definitely very brave or stupid. This place is dangerous for a human. Especially for such beauty. Kami, that is body. I don't know a demon woman with such figure. Hmm, maybe I should stay a little longer. Or maybe…..._ He grinned and stepped toward the spring.

----------------------

Sakura was floating under water and let her thinks floating with her body. She looked at her hair which was everywhere around her.

_Everything here is so calm and quiet. I would like to stay here forever. Alone. Nobody around me who I would hurt. Nobody to hurt me. Unfortunately I need to breath. _Sakura came out from water and almost jumped from her skin when she heard a smooth voice.

"How is water?"

"Wet!" she gave exhausting information to a man who was sitting on the shore. She looked at him closely. She could tell he was really tall. And handsome. His silky silver hair was calmly floating in warm air. She notice fox ears and golden eyes. And than it hit her.

_Shit around him is yoki. That is really great._ She thought sarcastically.

"That is quite stupid answer." He told her.

"At a stupid question, stupid answer." She replied spitefully. Sakura stood in a place where water reached her stomach. She had her full breast covered by her arms, but still it was quite interesting view of her.

_That's strange. She isn't even embarrassed. What a girl!_

"Can you turn back, so I can go out from water and dress myself?" she asked him calmly. He grinned at her and seductively closed his eyes.

"I don't want to turn back, but you can still go out from water."

Sakura smiled for herself.

_As you want you lecher!!_ She walked to the shore and without hesitation jumped from water near to him. He had only few seconds when he could admire her naked and wet body. Sakura, still on her knees, surprised him with attack.

"SPIRIT BLAST!" a ball of energy hit him as it was a hammer and sent him ten meters away into bushes. Sakura quickly started dressed. Right when she finished, she felt how his yoki rose up and from ground around her sprout out thin runners and wrapped her arms and legs. She cried out in pain when one of runners touched her ankle. The runners dragged her down on the ground. Sakura started loosing her control into pure panic.

_She is good, but not enough._ Thought the demon coldly to himself. Than he saw her terrified face and immediately dragged runners from her. She was breathing heavily her eyes wide. She almost didn't notice that she is free already. He sat down next to her and griped her shoulders.

"Calm down, girl. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright."

She slowly calm down. Her eyes were close again, but when she opened them he could see, she was fine. She moved her legs and cried in pain. Her ankle hurt like hell and she must bit her bottom lip if she didn't want to start cry.

"I didn't know you are hurt."

"Now you do." She told him dryly. He smirked.

_She is a pretty wild kitten. Maybe I should found out something more about her._

"Anyway, what's your name?" he asked her when he started to help to her ankle.

"What's yours?" she asked him impertinently. He looked up from her ankle and frowned.

"I asked you first!"

"So you can first answer!" she replied lazily. She didn't see what he was doing to her, but she slowly falling asleep.

_She is definitely interesting person. I guess I like her humor._

"Kurama."

"What?"

"My name is Kurama. And yours?"  
"Sakura."

-------------------------

The next time, when Sakura awoke was in dry cave on soft bed from dry herbs. The inner cave was illuminated by fireplace. She was watching shadows dancing on the wall and artifacts lying on the ground.

_I must fell asleep. What soft smell. Maybe thyme and elder. This is comfortable but I would like to know where am I._

Sakura turned her head and saw Kurama how he was sitting near to her. His hair had orange tinge from fire and his face as well. She could only image his white clothes and golden eyes now focused on something what she couldn't see. She moaned when she moved and her muscles protested against it. For some reason she felt so exhausted. He turned to her when he heard her moan.

"Finally awake?"

She weakly smiled and for a moment closed her eyes. Kurama felt strange feeling in his chest. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. He smirked when he remember her attack. But then he was overcome with her beauty again. When she opened her eyes again he noticed that they are deeply blue like a sky during winter.

"Why did you bring me here, Kurama?"

"If I left you there, you would be killed already! Around here is many demons, who would kill you without any reason, they would do it just for fun."

"And you not?" she asked him with hint of smile. Kurama smirked at her and inclined his head on side.

"Maybe later, but now I'm wonder why a human like you appeared on place which is in the middle of demons territories."

"It's weird story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Kurama raised one of his thin eyebrows and nodded. Sakura sighed and raised her upper body on her elbow. She felt like if her body was heavier than it should be.

"Actually, I was sitting on the window frame and fell down. But before I reached the ground I saw red light and the next thing which I remember is awakening on grass near the spring. Pretty crazy, don't you think?" she expect everything but not that Kurama take it seriously. He looked at her, his golden eyes reflected flames from fireplace.

"I've never heard anything about something like this but it doesn't mean that it isn't possible. I know one person who had a really big library. We can ask him for help."

"We?" she asked him suspiciously. He grinned at her and showed his sharp fangs.

"Do you really think that I would let such interesting person like you, go and annoy Sesshomaru all alone? Hmm, I don't think so. But we have to wait a few days until he will return to his home."

"I think it will be easier if you just show me direction to Tokyo and I go to home by myself." She frowned at him. Kurama blinked.

"What the hell is Tokyo." He asked her confusingly. Sakura's face turned pale when she heard it.

"What the hell is this place?" she laid back on bed and firmly commanded herself to not cry. She desperately wanted to go back. Back to her family. She saw them only for one day and now she is here.

"Don't worry I will help you." This offer surprised him self.

"Just wait some days and we can go."

She turned her face to him and asked him.

"And what about your friend?" she pointed at another bed, which was nearby her. She saw how Kurama stunned and turned his back to her. His voice was low and cold when he answered her.

"Kuronue is dead. He died two weeks ago."

Sakura's eyes grow soft when she heard this. She reached her hand and gently touched Kurama's arm.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. You must miss him."

He turned to her, surprise in his eyes. He saw on her pure honest.

_Why is she sorry? It wasn't her fault. She didn't even know him. And why she cares about me? She doesn't know me either. She is really an interesting person. Maybe I should seduce her. She is too wonderful for someone else. At last it will be fun._

"Just one more thing; Why do you want to help me?"

"I told you already. You are interesting. I'm fascinate in interesting thing." He didn't see her frown. She silently cursed. She didn't like when someone near to her tried to be mysterious. It didn't matter that the person made idiot from himself, but Sakura spent most of her time found out about that mystery, because she was always too much curious. What's more, she didn't like Kurama's talk about fascinate in interesting thing. She felt like if she was little animal in cage. Some strange animal.

"And you think that your friend Sesshomaru can help me back to home?"

"Hmm, he isn't me friend. Lord of Western Land is quite unfriendly. He owes me something and yes we know each other for long time. I guess he will be more than glad if he will able to help you. Your beauty can blind mind of every man." said Kurama, his whisper seductively husky. Now it was Sakura who stunned.

"Moron." She growled at him. Kurama looked surprised but before he could say something she got up and walked towards exit of cave.

"You should stay here. It's not safe for you to be outside. Do you want to some demon kill you? Besides, your ankle need more rest. It does not heal yet."

"Those herbs are driving me crazy. I need some fresh air and the weather looks like if should start raining. Don't worry, I will be fine." When she was gone Kurama frowned.

_Why she doesn't like compliment. Hmm, I have to change tactic. She is too pretty for me to let her go. I really want to find out how good she can be in bed. My herbs are driving her crazy, but her body is driving crazy ME!_ Kurama smiled coldly when he thought about her. He knew how to seduce her. It wasn't hard. Everything what he need was one special herb.

------------------------------

Sakura was walking in forest deeply in her thought. She had a bad feeling. She wasn't sure if she can trust to Kurama, but she hadn't other choice. When she felt cold wind, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as protection. The painful memories returned to her, but Sakura didn't allow them to bother her.

_It will be definitely alright. At last I have my power to protect me. I don't allow anyone to hurt me again. Besides, I guess Kurama is fine guy after all. He doesn't acting like that boys whom I know from home. Kurama definitely isn't such child. Maybe that's why I'm little afraid of him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, please review!!!


	3. An unordinary tea – Shattered trust

**Chapter 3: An unordinary tea – Shattered trust**

Kurama was watching rain from his cave. Sakura didn't return yet and he couldn't go outside search after her, because in heavy rain he lost her scent. He yawned and wrapped his arms around his legs, his chest resting against his knee. He was still wonder from where she could come from. He never saw such strange clothes like hers.

_She hadn't any boots but her feet are so smooth. It was almost like if she lost them before I met her. Hmm, she has pretty feet too. It's luck that Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. But maybe he will change his mind. I hope no. Someone like him doesn't deserve to even touch such beauty._

Sakura appeared in the cave entrance, her whole body wet from rain. He turned his head to her and smirked. The dress fit tightly around her perfect curves and for Kurama it was a really wonderful picture. She started wring her hair and only at that time Kurama realized her shaking body and almost blue lips. He grabbed blanket and wrapped it around her cold shoulders.

"You couldn't return earlier? You are as cold as ice! But if you want I can warm you up." His attempt at seduction she ignored and sent him one deadly glare. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. He slowly started stroke her back and arm to warm her up. Her scent was overwhelming. Kurama had problems to concentrate, because in her full and spicy smell he was loosing his control.

Sakura didn't move even an inch when Kurama's movement started be more intimate. She just stood her eyes narrow. She could tell that Kurama almost lost his control. Before it could go out from their hands, she raised her head and looked right into his golden eyes.

"Stop it, Kurama! I don't like it." Her voice was calm and soft but Kurama winced like if she slapped him. He quickly blinked, tried to gain his self control again.

_Never before. Never. What the hell is going on? I almost lost control over myself. It's not only her body. Something about her forces me to desire her. Something about her is waking up something hidden deep in my soul. Something what I thought was dead for many years. How can she do it? This feeling telling me that I must have her. Only me and nobody else! _

Kurama turned away from her and walked deeper into the cave. Sakura breath out in relieve. She wasn't sure what she would do if Kurama didn't stop. Still she was too much scare to let someone to touch her. She could felt spots where Kurama's clawed fingers touch her. Unfortunately her fear was stronger than feeling of pleasure.

Sakura was still cold from her wet clothes and her cheeks were icily pale. She reached her hands out near to fire, so could fully feel the warmth. After few moments Kurama returned to her, crimson red kimono in his hands.

"Here!" he held it before her. "You should change or you will catch a cold."

Sakura looked at the kimono and blinked. Well, the fabric looked really expensive and superiorly. Its design was perfect too, but….

"Kurama, please, don't take me bad, I don't want to sound like fault-founder, but doesn't this clothes looks like if they miss some parts? I mean _many_ parts!"

Kurama chuckled. Without hesitation started undress her. Sakura's cheek was now crimson red as the kimono before her. She did one step back and looked at him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? I can change myself, but can you tell me first why did you choose something what looks more like underwear?" she barked at him. Her face was still brightly red and from her eyes shone fury. Kurama started laugh.

"Sorry for that. It was just a joke."

"I think that I don't like your jokes!" replied Sakura ironically. Kurama smirked at her and gave her the kimono so she could change. He went somewhere again. Sakura didn't care where the cave continued and quickly undress herself. The kimono fit her perfectly. Her bare legs were showed in their almost whole beauty. Sakura cursed. That kimono was really short for her. She liked short skirt but this was pure provocation. She heavily sighed and sat down. The fireplace was so warm and she was still cold.

When Kurama returned he found her sleeping on floor rolled into a tight ball. Carefully, because he didn't want to wake her up, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed. When he covered her by blanket he noticed that her face was tense.

_She must have a bad dream._

Kurama started stroking her face and lightly touched her lips by his. Sakura shivered, but didn't wake up.

_You will be mine, Sakura, and I promise you I will protect you against everything what would hurt you!_

-----------------------------

Two days slowly passed and Sakura started learn more about Kurama and world where she appeared. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she was in past. The rain had no intention to stop so she was stuck in cave with one mean and mysterious demon. Now was evening again and Sakura started being nervous.

"I told you already, that it's not my fault. We can go after the rain stop. You are pretty impatient, you know?" Kurama swallow the remark about impatience in a bed. He already learned that Sakura doesn't take this comment calmly and he didn't want to make her angry.

Sakura took another sip of tea and didn't response. Her mind was focused on finding way which could take her from here, but it was useless. Kurama's attempt for seduction kept her mind highly stung. She must admit that he had endurance of a fly allude into a window. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. Many men before him were acting like if they didn't hear her to tell them to leave her alone or really leave her alone after she told them. Kurama doesn't. He didn't do anything more radical, but sometimes he softly touched her or said something what would seduced her, if it was under different circumstance.

Sakura didn't see Kurama who was looking at her. She was playing with the cup and didn't even listen. The fire illuminated her own dress she refused to wear that red one, she told to Kurama that she looks like a whore from a night bar and her sad face.

_This is weird. Tonight I feel different. Like… hmm, I don't know how exactly. It's really annoying. Kurama is handsome but weird too. I still can't tell who he is. He has so difficult personality. But he can do wonderful tea. _

Sakura felt strange heat rising in her cheeks. She put the cup aside and touched her forehead with her hand. Her hands was little shaking and she must closed her eyes, because everything around her was swim. The heart in her chest beat in weird way. Her blood was more and more hot with every beat of her heart. Sakura's eyelids were too heavy. She couldn't open them. She carefully stood up and tried say something logical.

"I should go sleep. I feel weird." It was almost impossible for her to think. Her mind was covered by milky colored mist. Before she could make only one step she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Kurama kissed her fully on her lips and Sakura wasn't able to think anymore. He lifted her and carried her on bed. Without breaking kiss he put her down on the bed and ripped her dress on pieces. His hands hungrily stroked her naked curves. He left her lips and continued on her neck down to her collar bone.

Sakura's body was tense and she felt every touch which Kurama cause her as if he jabbed her with a needle. She desperately wanted to think but it was useless. Everything what she knew was that she like Kurama's touch. She gasped for air when Kurama took her breast into his mouth.

_What's going on? Why I need from him to touch me more? Why my body like it so much?_

When she felt Kurama's naked form she shivered. She wrapped her slim arm around his shoulders and pressed his body against her. Her face was hid in his silver hair. She deeply inhaled his overwhelming scent and let her arousal to take control over her.

Kurama deeply kissed her and made her spread her legs. He could hear her heave breath when he slowly moved in and out from her.

_So beautiful. Not child, but already woman. This is just beginning. You were mean only for me. You will see, Sakura!_

Kurama was determined to make her scream his name in sweet agony of pleasure. He lost his control when she moaned and once her climax hit her and screamed his name, he pressed his lips on hers and deeply kissed her. His own climax followed soon and he fell exhausted next to her.

He could still smell the potion in her blood. He wasn't sure if he would was able to seduced her without it. But he was sure that he can lash her to him. He wrapped one arm around her and gently kissed her on her head. She was already sleeping as tired as him self.

-----------------------

When Sakura woke up next morning she had awful mood. She silently growled from her sleep and smirked without opening her eyes.

_This was the most idiotic dream which I've ever have. _

She growled again and opened her eyes. She was looking right into Kurama's golden one, than her memory returned back to her.

_Shit, it wasn't a dream. But how? I would never do this not after what happened in Kyoto!_

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, little smirk on his face. Sakura's blood boiled up when she saw it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" she yelled at him. Kurama shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing what you didn't like." He chuckled and leaned to her. Before he could kiss her she pushed him away.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GO AWAY FORM ME!" from her hands shot brightly blue light and Kurama cried in pain. Sakura didn't wait for anything and wrapped the blanked around her naked body. She passed Kurama, who was evidently unconscious and ran from the cave.

Outside was still raining, but Sakura didn't notice it. From her eyes were falling tears as she running through the forest. Her bare feet were covered from mud and grass, but it was unimportant for her.

_He touched me!!_

Sakura tripped up over root and fell down. Immediately she got up and continued in running. She was hysterical and desperately wanted to get away from Kurama.

_He touched me like that man in Kyoto! How dare he!_

Somewhere she scratched her leg. She didn't notice it. Every single tear fell into her heart and cause her pain bigger than anyone could imagine.

_He is not different from that man. Kurama is same as him._

She tripped up again. This time she was able to stay on her legs. She still kept running.

_He touched me. He is same as every man. I can't trust them. I mustn't trust them._

Sakura's heart was falling apart and she couldn't stop it. Her mind was rave and she it cause her too much from her strength to stay sanity.

_I can´t trust them. I must…._

Sakura fell on the ground her body exhausted from running. Her mind was deeply wounded and she could do anything about it. She was lying on the ground and fell unconscious. She couldn't feel anything. As her mind slipped down into darkness she felt her hot tears mixing with mud and rain.

----------------------------

A man in white kimono stopped before a motionless girl and looked down to her. His silver hair was wet from rain and water was falling from his face too.

_What can do a girl on this place only in a blanket? I can smell someone familiar on her but I'm not sure who it can be. Wait, something is in her blood. No way. It must be…KURAMA!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was little attempt for Lemon. Nothing special, I'm not good in something like that. Sorry for it. I really NEED some review at this chapter. So pleeeeeeaaas, send me something.


	4. Another step to home

Chapter 4

She heard voices. It was strange. Everything was buried in the darkness, but still she could hear some voices. The darkness. So calm, quiet, comforting and oddly warm. She wanted to stay in this dark place and don't see anymore. She frowned. These voices were bothering. She wanted them stop. She slowly opened her eyes just for….

"Yukata. You are awake! Pretty lady sleep for whole six days. Sesshomaru-sama was worried too, but he allow to Rin to watch pretty lady until she wakes up."

Sakura stared at the girl who sat next to her bed.

_Where the hell am I? What is this place? It's like in Kira's shrine in Kyoto. It's felt so familiar. So strangely familiar._

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rin. And what name is pretty lady?"

"I'm Sakura. Can you tell me where I am and what is this place?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru-sama found you and bring you here. He told me not to wake you up. Will you play with Rin, when you get up?"

Sakura was desperately trying to find some sense in the child's talking. She was still confused and wasn't sure if she can take something more. Then hit her memories. She remembered what happened in the cave. What happened to her. What Kurama did to her. Sakura wrapped her arm around her shoulders and shivered.

"Rin, is here someone who can tell me what happed?"

The little girl nodded her head and ran from the door. After a few moments she returned beck.

"I will tell Sesshomaru-sama, so please don't fall asleep, before I bring him here." With this she was gone. Sakura looked after her in disbelief.

_What the hell is going on?_

-

"So you can take care of her? Just for a while!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. When he looked at Kurama his features was emotional as usual. The thief before him was calmly waiting. He just needed to know if Sakura will be alright.

"You don't look excited from this idea. Is it just because she is a human?" Kurama asked him. The Lord of the Western lands shocked his head and answered coldly.

"I don't care about her. But she will be ready to kill you, after what did you do to her. I still don't understand why you did it, anyway. It was stupid and childish. But you were always like that! You must always have what you want, don't care about anything else and in the end you are in real mess. This yours stubborn attitude killed Kuronue, you know?"

Kurama clenched his fist but didn't say anything.

"Well, I will take care of her. It will be easy, she is just ill."

"Why don't you heal her with your sword?"

"Tenseiga can't heal illness."

"That sword can revive dead."

"Death isn't illness, you idiot!" Sesshomaru started loosing his patience. He didn't show it before Kurama, but it was true. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what exactly it was. First he wanted to know more about it. In the moment Rin came into the room where he and Kurama were.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! The pretty lady woke up. She has such beautiful eyes, Sesshomaru-sama. Can I be with her a little longer, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked him. Sesshomaru shocked his head. While he was standing up he told her.

"She will need rest and before it I must talk with her." He passed Kurama and came out from the room. Rin looked at Kurama. She wasn't sure if she can ask him on something.

"Kurama-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to her?" she asked him innocently. Kurama was sure that he can't tell her truth or Sesshomaru will kill him. On his face appeared a half smile when he answered her.

"She just stayed a long time in rain. She will be fine after she gets some rest." He was watching how Rin took that information and with a huge smile ran from the room. Kurama didn't doubt about Rin was going to her precious Sesshomaru-sama. He looked through the open door at one of many gardens which were in the palace.

_Sesshomaru is right._ He thought bitterly. _I'm stubborn, but I just can't give her up. That night when I was with her, it was like bliss form heaven. I want everything from her not only her body, but her soul as well. I must try to seduce her again, but this time without such herbs. _Kurama distractedly touched his now healed chest. He was amazed by power which she could summon when she was under pressure. Once again Kurama heavily sighed.

_I'm just wonder what I really want!_

-

Sesshomaru silent footsteps resonated in halls, when he was heading into Sakura's room. His face was emotionless and cold like usual, but under this mask his anger was slowly raising up. When he opened the door The Lord of Western lands was overwhelming by the view in front of him.

The girl, who Kurama called Sakura, was lying on the bed, her hair on the pillow like the blackest velvet. In a contrast to hair, her face was pale but this only accents her unbelievable beauty. Sesshomaru looked at curves of her body hidden under thin blanket.

He had to close his eyes for a moment to get his mind under control again. He tried to find something ordinary on her, but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and went in. when she heard sound of his presence she open her eyes but didn't look at him. Sesshomaru's anger rose up immediately.

_How dare she!_

Before he could do something she spoke.

"Rin speaks about you really nicely. I guess that she consider you as a father. You must be a wonderful person, when an innocent child like her loves you so much, Sesshomaru-sama." Finally she looked at him. Sesshomaru must admit that Sakura has really beautiful eyes. In the same moment he realized that her gaze is also full of sadness. But still, the light in her room was nothing in comparison with her eyes. He has never seen such eyes before. So deep and wonderful. Without sound he sat down next to her bed.

"Rin talks too much, sometimes. Do you feel better?"

"To be honest I'm not sure." She told him slowly. "What was with me anyway? And how I got here?"

"I found you six days ago in the forest. You were unconscious and had fever. So I brought you here."

Sakura was waiting if he tells something else but when he was silent she must ask him.

"Somehow, I don't think this is all. May I know the rest, please?"

"When you were here for two days, someone appeared here. Actually, it was Kurama."

"I see." She said. Even Sesshomaru couldn't catch any emotions in her voice.

"I presuppose that he told you something."

"He told me about you. What he did to you I already knew. I smelled it in your scent. It was easy to find out what happened."

Sakura didn't say anything her face had same calm expression as before. Silent started be uncomfortable between them. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, so she asked.

"What exactly this means for me?"

"Kurama asked me for help. Together we should be able to find your way back home. While me and Kurama will search in library you can rest. You need it, anyway!"

"May I help you somehow?"

"I doubt about it. The most part of my library is in a demon language."

"Hm, I can speak good German but that's all." Sakura closed her eyes and Sesshomaru noticed that she was still very tired. He let her sleep and went out from her room. In front of the door stood Rin, her eyes wide. Before she could say something, Sesshomaru silent her by his hand on her mouth.

"She just felt asleep. Be quiet Rin and go play with Jaken."

Rin nodded her head and ran to found Jaken. Not so far was standing Kurama. When Sesshomaru passing him, Kurama silently joined him and both of them went to a library.

-

Sakura had a nightmare. She was trying to run before something what she didn't see, but could feel. She screamed at her mind and tried wake up. When she finally did it, her body was covered by sweat, her breath heavy. In the room was still hear of echo of her scream. She sat up on the bed.

Sakura put her hands on her face and silently sobbed. From nowhere appeared strong arms which hide her in embrace. First, she was shocked and stunned, but then her body started relaxing against another warm one. When the sobs stopped and her mind calmed down, Sakura looked up.

Next to her was Kurama, his face covered by shadow, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking about. She wanted pull back but his hands firmly hold her near to him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" his voice was smooth and low. Sakura shivered when she remembered her dream. She forgot what Kurama did to her and pressed her body tightly to his. Moonlight softly shone at two figures who sat without any words in healing embrace. When they separate from each other Sakura spoke.

"Thank you, Kurama. Sometimes, my dreams are more than I can stand on."

"Everyone has a bad dream, sometimes."

Sakura said nothing. The moonlight reflected on his fox ears when he moved.

"Why are you here, Kurama?" she asked him after a few moments. Kurama leant to her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. I didn't do a right thing back in the cave. Can you forgive me?"

Sakura closed her eyes and a bitter smile touched her lips. A memory came to her mind. The feeling of dirty creep, when she woke up the next morning, was too fresh for her.

"No, Kurama, I can't forgive you."

"Why not?" In his voice was hear surprise.

"First, you can't receive forgiveness just because you want it. Second, things like that simply can't be forgiven. Third, you are not honest. You just don't think you should apologize to me. You don't think that you did something wrong. Sorry, that I saying it so roughly, but you are absolutely convince, that you can have everything what you want and desire, but for your information, I'm not a thing. Can you go out, please? I think I should go sleep again."

"You are pretty calm in my presence even when you hate me so much!" Kurama's voice was cold and angry when he lifted her chin, so Sakura was looking right into his eyes.

"I said; I can't forgive you! I've never said that I hate you. You are putting together two different things. Please go!"

Instead of this, Kurama kissed her. Roughly and hardly, with all passions which only demons can fell. His clawed fingers gripped in her hair. Her body was painfully pressed to his. Kurama could feel the tenderness of her body. One of his hands continued from her neck over her back to her waist, hungrily caressing thin fabric under his palm.

When he finally pulled away from her, he couldn't catch breath. Everything was blur. Still, Sakura didn't look like as if she liked it.

"Fourth, and that is the main reason, you don't care if I forgive you or not. Go out, Kurama. Now!" her voice was soft, but her eyes were cold almost dead. Without any words he stood up and went out. On his tongue Kurama could still taste her. Out of her room he hit his clenched fist into a palm of his other hand.

_No matter what you think, Sakura, I will have you just for myself._

-

In her dark and lonely room, Sakura bitterly laugh. From her beautiful eyes slipped down two crystal tears. She still felt his lips on hers. His tongue left wonderful sensation inside her mouth. Sakura lay down and buried her face in a soft pillow. Her body started shake. Deep in her soul were slowly growing feelings, which she has never expected to feel again.

Lust for his body and desire for his protective embrace. Trough sobs was hear of whisper.

"I hate you Yoko Kurama!"

-

Hi everyone. First I want to thanks for your reviews. It really cheered me up. Second I apologize for my poor English, but I have little problems with this language since I started to learn it in my fifth grade. So I'm sorry for that, I'm trying my best to prevent doing mistakes it is still quite useless. Czech is little different from English. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will be really happy for another reviews.


	5. Sesshomaru’s promise and Flowers petals

**Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's promise and Flowers petals**

The next morning was bright and warm. On flower petals were drops of dew which shone in light. Sakura woke up when someone burst into her room as flood. It was Rin. That little girl jumped right on Sakura's bed and hugged her tightly. Sakura was far surprised when she felt tiny arms around her waist.

„How do you feel, Sakura-sama? Are you alright?" Rin looked at her little hesitate when she added.

„Do you want to play with Rin?" she asked Sakura with hope in her voice. Sakura started laugh. This time was her laugh full and happy.

„Or course I want to play with you, Rin. But first I must get up. So, can you let me go?" Rin immediately took her hand back from her. Sakura was sure that she can't play with Rin in a night kimono, but she remembered that her own dress was ruin by Kurama. As if Rin could read her mind, she took Sakura's hand and led her to a huge wardrobe.

„Sesshomaru-sama told Rin, that you can use them if you want." She pointed on a dark blue kimono. „This one will be look wonderful on you!" She cried excitedly. Sakura was more sceptical.

"Do you really think so? I'm not a princess, Rin!"

"You are the most prettiest lady in the whole word. You can't wear anything ordinary." She told her with childish conviction. Sakura just shock her head and started changing. When she was done Rin admiringly sighed. The long kimono fit perfectly. Sakura was tall and slim and her beautiful curves were pointed out by dark cloth and silver obi wrapped around her waist. Sakura looked at herself in a huge mirror. She must admit that she preferred a different type of clothes and still she had the feeling this kimono wasn't determined for her. In that moment walked into her room Sesshomaru.

The girls didn't notice him until one of his hands lightly touched Sakura's shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around. The way how her hair flew around her head was overwhelming for a moment the time stopped. The only thing which Sesshomaru could perceive was Sakura.

"Rin, I told you that Sakura need more rest. Why are you here then?" asked the lord of the western lands when he took his eyes from Sakura's face. Rin looked at him, but Sakura spoke first.

"Please don't blame Rin, Sesshomaru-sama. I feel fine and I don't think I could sleep anymore. Besides, outside is too beautiful weather for being in a bed!"

Sesshomaru was looking at her for a while and then nodded. The tall girl silently breathed out in relieves. She didn't want to make the demon lord angry. Not at the small child who looked so happy in his presence.

"Before you and Rin go, I have something what you should know. Come with me." He turned and walked out off room. Sakura was in a hurry to him, her bare feet silently whispered on a wooden floor. She didn't doubt about this order. In her heart appeared a little hope that she will return to her home soon. When they reached a library, Sesshomaru let her go in and closed the door behind her. Whole room was illuminated by many windows and Sakura gasped for air when she looked around. She had never seen so many books and scrolls. For a moment she deeply regretted that she doesn't know a demon language.

"Wow!" she breathed out in amaze. Sesshomaru allowed to himself a little smile. It didn't matter because Sakura stood before him and couldn't see it.

"It's sufficient." He agreed in coolly voice. Sakura turned to him, her eyes wide and bright from his answer.

"Sufficient? It's amazing. What are these books about? History? Geography? Some kind of reports? Come on, Sesshomaru-sama, tell me please!"

She reminded him Rin so much that he almost chuckled. She stood before him almost jumping on her feet, eager for his answer.

_Just like Rin._

"Everything. It's library of my family." He told her like if it was obvious and no important. Sakura frowned at this dry explanation but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru offered her a arm and when she accepted it he lead her to the table. When Sakura sat down, Sesshomaru gave her an old scroll. Little confused, Sakura opened it and recognized Japanese. Actually it was kind of diary. Silently she started read more and more confused. After a last word she put the scroll off, her face pale and shocked.

"Well, it's quite hard to believe. This is really wild idea. So, you think that I'm from the future?"

"Yes. It's high probability. As the scroll says, your case already happened. But…."

"The girl was killed by your father when he found out the truth about her." Sakura finished the rest of his sentence. When she looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes were shinning with intense sadness and pain.

"So, what you will do? Will you kill me or help me?" The sweet voice of her was now bitter and full of tears. Slowly, Sesshomaru reached his arm and took her small hand to his own. Sakura blinked and let him to hold her hand. The clawed fingers were carefully wrapped around hers and she was surprised how comforting this simple gesture was.

"Have you some idea, how to get me back home?" she asked him quietly after a few moments.

"No, not yet, but you have a promise of the lord Sesshomaru, that you will get back home." Honest in his voice surprised him self, but he meant it seriously.

"I guess that Rin will be searching for you in this moment."

Sakura smiled at him and – before he could do something – kissed his hand in pure gratefulness. Then she bowed and ran from the library. The lord of the western lands sat silently behind his table. Ha had to firmly close his eyes. Inside his chest burned something what he had never felt before. Something warm and painful at the same time.

_Who are you, Sakura?_

-

"This is pretty, Rin!" the taller of the girls pointed at a bush of blue flowers which lightly smell like menthol.

"What do you think, Rin? Will Sesshomaru-sama like it?" she asked with a smile to a little child. Rin happily nodded and started pick them up. Sakura watched her, smiling for herself. The sun was highly on the sky and she started be tired. Sakura's fever was definitely gone, but her body wasn't recovered yet. Near be them was a huge oak tree. Its beautiful leaves shinned with green under the sun and strong branched offered cool shadow. Sakura sat down between rose roots and let her body relax. From her place she had good view at Rin.

_She is so full of live. I'm tired only by watching her. _Sakura chuckle._ How someone so small can be energetic. Maybe it's because I'm tired, but still, she is so cute._ When the tiredness took control over her body she fell asleep. Rin stopped to pick up flowers and turned to Sakura. She grinned and slowly walked to a sleepy girl.

_Sakura-sama looks so pretty. I wish she could stay here forever. But maybe she will! It would be wonderful. We would play, sing and go for a walk together. I'm sure that Sesshomaru-sama would be happy too. I'm sure he likes her. _

Rin jumped when someone touched her shoulder. Above her was Kurama with a light smile on his face. She frowned.

"You scared me!" she told him reproachfully. He smirked at her and then his eyes moved to Sakura. Rin could see how he stunned.

Kurama's POV:

_Kuronue, if you could see her now. I saw many beautiful things, but she is the biggest treasure which I have ever seen. This reminds me the morning after I shared bed with her. She looks so angelical._

I turned to Rin who was silently watching me. I swear this girl gave me a creep sometimes.

"Rin," I told her with a fake smile, "you should go back to the castle and find Jaken." I notice that she didn't looked enthusiastically by this idea. She through at me a one frowned look and did as I wanted. When that girl was finally away I turned back to Sakura. She didn't wake up so,…..

Sakura's POV:

When I awoke, Rin wasn't with me. First I thought that she was bored and went back to the castle. The next thing which I noticed was a fact that my body was covered by flowers. The flowers petals, to be correct. I didn't remember such beautiful roses in gardens where Rin took me, but now their petals were all over me. I had never seen such beautiful red colour. It almost looked like the petals were dipped in blood. I felt sorry for such wonderful flowers. I always thought that roses looks the most wonderful when they are alive.

The smell from roses was so full. I felt my eyelids started closing again. It would be so easy to fall asleep again. I put my hand on my stomach and then I cried in pain. I looked at my hand which was scrawled all over the palm. I was watching the drops of blood slowly appearing on my skin. At least one rose was with a stalk. I stood up and shake out the petals which were on me. The rose which scratch my palm was too beautiful to let it here. I deeply inhale its scent and smiled. Simply amazing.

_I must find Rin and thanked her for it. That flower really cheered me up._

Normal POV:

When Sakura reached the door she saw Rin. That little girl was talking with Kurama. It must be important because Rin had serious face and her forehead was frowned. By the other hand Kurama seems to have problems stay calm. Sakura started laugh. Both of them turned to her. Kurama with annoyed expressions, which was replaced something almost soft when he noticed who was laughing. Rin through her arms around Sakura's waist and happily smiled at her. The older girl smiled down and stroked hair of the little one.

"Sakura-sama, where did you get such a pretty rose?" asked Rin with huge eyes. Sakura was speechless.

_I was sure that it was Rin! But if wasn't, then who?_

"Rin, is there such roses in gardens?"

"Sesshomaru-sama has many pretty roses, but not so pretty." Her face grew darker when she said something under her breath what Sakura didn't hear.

"What did you say right now, Rin?"

"Uhm, nothing. Can we go play again, Sakura-sama?" She dragged the confused girl for her hand and ran to the garden.

-

In the dark room, Kurama was sitting on the floor, deeply in his thoughts. For him, everything was upside down. Everything, what he thought that he knows. Everything, what he thought that he really cares. Nothing was same like before. One simple girl changed everything.

_Why did I give her that rose anyway? I thing I wanted to surprise her. That rose suits her. Oh Kami-sama, it hurts so much. It hurts so much every time I looked at her. I would do everything to have here._

It hurt him to see her.

It hurt him to hear her voice.

It hurt him to know he cause her pain.

It hurt him to know she can't forgive him.

Kurama clenched his fists and lowly growled in self-disgust. It surprised him how jealous he felt that Rin can touch her so easily. How easily she took her away from him.

_You are driving me crazy, Sakura. My congratulation. You are first._

-

Another chapter done. I apologize for every mistake I did in this story. My brother is right I'm hopeless. Pleeeease review!


	6. An unordinary tea – you two

**Chapter 6: An unordinary tea – you two**

The day was bright. Everything looked so calm and peaceful. On a near tree was singing a bird, its song resound everywhere around. Sakura stand in the middle of flower field, tears falling from her eyes. She was looking at her hands which were stained with blood.

In Sakura's eyes was seen sorrow and sadness. On her face was written shock and disbelief. The tree with a little bird was right before her. As the song continued Sakura looked up from her hands to person who was lying between strong roots.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." Sakura's words were mere whisper. The corpse couldn't hear her anyway. Many flowers were covered by blood. By blood which Sakura shed.

"I killed you but I can't remember why or how. I'm sorry." Tears were mixed with blood on Sakura's face. The corpse couldn't say anything. The corpse was Sakura herself.

* * *

Sakura woke up, scream dying on her lips. She gasped for air. When she noticed dark room which she was in and familiar furniture, she started relax. It was three weeks now. Three weeks in Sesshomaru's palace and still she doesn't know if she will return back home.

Every single day was same. Sakura ate with Rin, occasionally with Sesshomaru. Everyday she met Kurama and everyday the kitsune played his games with her. Sakura wasn't sure what he was trying to do. She was confused and tired of this. Everything what she had was promise of the demon lord. Sakura didn't know why, but she trusted to Sesshomaru that he will find her way back home.

Kurama on the other hand….. It took all her strength not to hurt him. Because Sakura wasn't able to sleep anymore, she got up and walked out from the room. Everything was dark and shadows made horror pictures on walls. Sakura breathed outin relieve when she didn't notice anything dangerous,but immediately scolded herself for being so childish.

_Why should I be scare? What would hurt me here? Well, except Kurama!_ she added darkly when her thoughts slipped to the silver-haired kitsune.

_Come on, girl. Even Kurama is more inventive. If he wanted to kick you into his bed, he would do it by one of his stupid games. He would not to attack you in dark hall in the middle of palace. ...I hope!_

Sakura once again shivered when she remembered his kiss from three weeks ago. His behaviour was changing so quick that she couldn't tell what he will do next. His kiss calmed her down that night when she was frightened from nightmare. But also endlessly confused her.

_Why the hell I still thinking about such arrogant jerk like him? Well, I can admit it; he IS quite handsome and nice (when he shut up) but still… He is same as every man who I know. Maybe Sesshomaru will be exception…_

Sakura thought about it for a second.

_….but I seriously doubt about it._

Her feet led her through halls by its own will. When she finally stopped, from the place where she was standing, she could see one of palace gardens. That view took her breath away. Silver moonlight gracefully shone at flowers and Sakura could only gaze at that beauty. The dream was forgotten, replaced by a beautiful garden. The moon was so bright and big.

Everything was shinning in the midnight grace. Grass was soft and wet, gently welcoming Sakura's steps.

Everything was quiet in the midnight beauty. In girl's soul started resonating a melody older than humans themselves.

It was a melody of life.

A melody, of her soul.

Sakura's soul.

_How long is it? How long is it, when I heard this for the last time? Two or three years? How long is it, when I was listening? _

Under the full moon, in a garden of the demon lord, a tall grateful figure was slowly moving in accordance with a soundless melody. Among many beautiful flowers another one was dancing like a gem. In Sesshomaru's garden, Sakura is dancing.

* * *

From his room Sesshomaru could see sky and mountains under it. It was really a beautiful view. Something was bothering him and he couldn't sleep. The night was quiet and peaceful. The lord of the western lands closed his eyes and calmly listening sounds of night. His mind was for a moment free from his duty.

**Flashback:**

The demon lord was watching the tall kitsune which was sitting before him. For the first time in his life he could tell that the demon thief was nervous. For the demon lord was Kurama someone, who could be admired for absolute self-control as him, Sesshomaru.

But not now. The kitsune was slowly torn apart by anger, lust, confuse, habits and something incomprehensible. In Sesshomaru's eyes wasn't despite or anything else. He understood how Kurama felt. Sesshomaru felt same.

That desire for something untouchable, desire for something what you desperately want but still can't have. This was driving him crazy. In past three weeks he was listening Sakura's laugh, silently watching her smile while she was playing with Rin. To his own shock he noticed he was enjoying it. These rare occasions when he ate with her, left something gentle residing on his soul.

No, he couldn't despite Kurama for his feelings to Sakura. He, Sesshomaru, wanted her too. But he gave her his word.

"No Kurama. I will not do it. After the spell will be completed I will send her back to her time. I will not break the promise which I gave her!"

"Did you really have to promise her?"

"I didn't hear this." Sesshomaru frowned at Kurama.

"How long it takes? The spell I think."

"No more than two weeks."

**End of Flashback**

Sesshomaru sighed. This was the best thing which he could do. Send her away as soon as possible. He was the lord of the western lands, he had his pride. It was unthinkable to be interested in a human girl. Sesshomaru was sure, if she will stay here longer; his will to send her back home will break.

And that was something what he simple couldn't allow. He felt sudden sadness when he imagined her gone. His thoughts were interrupted by silent scream. When Sesshomaru recognized that voice, he stunned. It was Sakura. He didn't feel any youkai in his castle and his mind started calm down.

_Maybe just a bad dream. Or maybe… _

He was sure that Kurama would not dare to hurt Sakura after Sesshomaru forbade it to him but still… Sesshomaru tried convinced himself he just didn't want to allow such behaviour in his palace, but deep in his mind he knew it is not true. The demon lord didn't want Kurama to touch her again.

Sesshomaru firmly controlled his raising anger when he was hiding into Sakura's room. Inside was nobody and the silence was overwhelming. Sesshomaru frowned but he didn't notice another scent except Sakura's. He continued in halls and let Sakura's scent to lead him. When he found her, his body froze on place refuse to move.

Sakura was slowly dancing in the garden, her movements gracious and harmonics. For a moment he thought, she isn't human but some night spirit sent by moon itself. Only watching her caused him pin from unbelievable beauty. Sseshomaru's mind was too surprised to do anything but watching. Every soft gesture or spin sent wave of pleasure through his body. He wasn't sure how long he was standing and watching her but it just wasn't matter. For him existed only Sakura and her dance under the bright moon.

When she finished Sesshomaru's mind wanted to scream in protest. He couldn't say anything. His body was still stunned but not for long. When Sakura trembled and she started falling he was right behind her to catch her exhausted body. How she lay in his arms, face turned to him and eyes closed, he couldn't help but admit her beauty. Sesshomaru lifted her motionless body in his arms and carried her into his room. Lord Sesshomaru didn't notice a pair of reddish eyes watching him in shock and fascination.

After Sesshomaru walked into his room with unconscious Sakura, he called at one of servants and slowly laid a human girl on the futon. Her upper body was still resting in his arms against his firm chest her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru was worried when her eyelids stayed closed but then he calmed down.

Her heartbeat was strong and regular. When the servant appeared again he put down on a night table a cup of tea and with a bow he walked out and left his master alone. Sesshomaru touched Sakura's face with his clawed fingers, enjoying the softness of her skin. She was so fragile compared to him. A smile appeared on his lips when his hand slipped to her waist. A memory of how he found her flashed in his mind and he immediately pulled his hand back.

The demon lord silently cursed Kurama and wrapped arms around her more tightly. Sakura shivered and opened her eyes. Lavender met golden and Sakura gasped. First; she was resting against Sesshomaru's nearly bare chest (what was nice but embarrassing) and second she had no idea how the hell she got there.

"Drink it!" he ordered and held the cup before her. Sakura did as he wanted still half confused what was going on. When she finished he put the cup aside and ask her another question.

"Do you feel better?" ignoring her confusion he was looking at her without emotions boiling in his chest. Sakura tried get off of him but he didn't let her go.

"Ehm, Sesshomaru-sama?" She dared to ask nervously.

"What?"

"Can you let me go?"

"No."

"Hmm, may I know why?"

"No!"

"Why not!" her voice started be dark and low. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Because you didn't answer MY question!"

"What question it was once again?" she asked him slyly, but her voice was still quite cold.

"I, Sesshomaru, don't repeat myself, human!"

"Ehm, please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He was wonder why she can't smile in his presence like she does with Rin. He would do everything for one honest smile.

"I asked you, how do you feel?"

"Except the fact; I'm lying in your arms dressed in unsuitable kimono and, what more, extremely embarrassing position? I'm only little tired. Thanks for asking!" she answered with sarcasm.

"Are you trying to make me angry, woman?"

"Just answering you question! You are the mean one here!" she told him impertinently while she tried to get from his arms once more.

"Woman, you have no manners!" Sesshomaru's voice started be angry. No one could treat the lord of the western lands like this.

"Look who's talking." Sakura murmured under her breath, but he heard her. In no time she was pinned to the futon, Sesshomaru on top of her, his eyes bloody red looking down at her frowned face. Sakura was angry, tired and annoyed, but definitely not scared. She had unbelievable lack of self-preservation instinct. She appeared in a bedchamber of the lord and he didn't even to bother to tell her what happened. She definitely wasn't in mood for some kind of words games with the demon lord. Her look was like two daggers pointed directly into Sesshomaru's eyes. When she said nothing he started slowly calm down. Sesshomaru leant his head down and whisper.

"Don't do it again! I don't want to kill you."

Sakura nodded and immediately tense when Sesshomaru's lips touched her earlobe.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I will not hurt you. It's just… I saw you dance. You were really beautiful. It almost make me wonder if you are human or not."

Sakura gasped when he kissed soft skin on her neck. Her mind screamed in protest, but her body refused to get rid of source of such pleasure. Tears formed in corners of her eyes and silently fall down into her hair. Sesshomaru stopped when he smelled salt. Sakura's eyes were tightly closed, her face calm and cold. It was easy to noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you really so scared from man touch, Sakura? I can hear your body says yes but your mind screams no. Tell me one thing; who dared to hurt you so much? I know it must be someone before Kurama. Who it was?"

Sakura didn't answer. For the first time her face was full of fear and pain. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. Sesshomaru could tell she didn't see him. With her eyes she saw something too painful for words.

"Sesshomaru-sama, let me go. I can't breathe." Her voice was calm and silent. The demon lord carefully moved aside, the human girl still imprisoned in his arms. He was watching her pale face illuminated by moonlight. That girl, who was always so independent, self-confidence and cynical, was now just a little scared child. She hid all her pain and fear under a firm mask, which he tore down. It took a while before she got her emotions under control. Sesshomaru was still holding her, but she didn't look like if she noticed it.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, let me go." That silent and weak plea was hurting his heart. He softly touched her face.

"If you want you can stay here with me. I will not touch you only comfort you. Or you can return back to your room. It's up to you. But before you decide I want to ask you something." He must force himself to continue. It was so alluring. So easy. But he gave her his word. "What would you do if there is no way how to send you back home?"

Sakura was looking at him absolutely speechless. Her eyes were showing her confusion and inner emotions. Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for her answer.

"I…" she started slowly, "I don't know. I don't know what I would do. Why are you asking? You promised me to find a way." It sounded like if she was blaming him. Sesshomaru put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I will do my best. I always keep my promise. I'm a lord and I must act like a lord. Now you should go sleep. You are tired." Half he hoped she will stay with him and half he feared of it. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he would be able to not make her his own. He felt relieve and disappointment when she stood up and silently disappeared. When she wasn't with him anymore the whole room was suddenly empty and cold. Sesshomaru put his hand on place where was resting her body and sighed. Only one thing was sure for him. Slowly he started falling for her. For a little human girl.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning and felt much better. Actually, her body felt better, Sakura's mind was confused and unsure. From her bed she could heard the birds singing but even this couldn't bring a smile on her lips.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like a piece of shit. Is something wrong?" in the door frame was standing Kurama mocking smirk on his face.

"Good morning to you too!" from Sakura's answer dripped sarcasm but somehow she felt better. It was quite nice to have someone after who you can yell. She looked at him and returned his smirk.

"If you DON'T MIND I would like to change!"

The smirk on Kurama's face grew wilder. "If YOU don't mind, I would love to help you." For a moment he paused and then evilly added.

"It's not like if I've never seen you naked before!" two lustful sparks appeared in his eyes and Sakura cursed extremely no lady-like.

"Wow, I would never expected to hear such a wonderful language. For your information I AM a bastard, so in my case it's not an insult. Try something else."

Sakura cursed again and threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately, she missed.

"Get out, you fucking idiot!"

"May I take the last part as an offer?"

"Make me, you white-haired freak!"

"After you eat something. Do such thing before breakfast isn't healthy. I think I heard it somewhere, but if you really want, we can try to find it out." He offered her lecherously.

"Can you tell me, why would someone, who has more than only a half of brain, want to sleep with moron like you, whose ears reminds me a brush on the floor?" before she could realized it, Kurama was behind her, long and strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura gasped on that unexpected touch. The night kimono was suddenly too thin under Kurama's hands. His low, seductive whisper hit her ears.

"Maybe I can't tell, but I always can show you. Unless, you prefer Sesshomaru's touch more."

Sakura froze at his words.

"What the hell…"

"I can smell his scent on you. It sounds almost impossible that mighty lord Sesshomaru could even touch a human. But you are a really impressive person."

"What are you talking about? Are you insane or what?"

Kurama chuckled and buried his face in her black hair. The scent of her young and fresh body let him forget all the pain which he felt near her. It was like bliss. For a moment everything was gone. The pain, tiredness and anger were replaced by hope. For that moment she was in HIS arms and nobody else's.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, and this time I mean it!" his voice was serious and silent. Sakura knew what he was talking about. In the room was heard of two heart beating; one strong ofa demon and one shaking ofa human.

"Kurama, if it is another game…"

"Must be everything game?"

"It's you who always playing games with me. I'm not interested, Kurama. Not anymore!" Sakura put his arms away and stood up.

"I already told you; there are things which cannot be forgiven. I don't know which part of it you don't understand."

"So, you going to hate me for the rest of your life?" he asked her emotionlessly. She was standing before him and looking into his golden eyes with her lavender blue ones for a long time. For him she was like from another world. Too beautiful and distance for mere man.

"Sometimes you are so simple, Kurama. You see whole world as one logical problem, but soul is far complicated. It just can't be solving with logic."

With one smooth movement Kurama stood up and faced her. He was almost about two stops taller than she and Sakura looked like child in compare to him.

"If it is so complicated, then help me to understand." He leant dangerously near to her but before he could kiss her, Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. The smile on her face was sad and surprised at once.

"How can you lie so easily? I'm tired of these games. I'm not a toy, Kurama." Her last word was silent. It was almost plea for understanding. A plea for something, what Kurama couldn't offer. In her eyes Kurama could read emotions which he didn't know but desperately wanted to know.

"Leave me alone, Kurama, please."

Before he left from her room Kurama gently kissed her hand. His mind was confused and hurt as always when he was with her. He didn't understand why he was doing it. Her presence was as pleasurable as painful.

It would be so easy just to take her, not care about her opinion. But deep in his heart he knew that he cares about her too much for this. He wanted her to care about him as much as he did.

When he disappeared she didn't stay alone for long. Rin was right there as a shadow with cheerful face. Sakura's own smile grew bigger when she saw the little girl.

_Kurama, I don't know what kind of feeling I have for you. Your games are confusing for me and you make it even worse. I want to understand but I'm not sure if I can handle the result of it.

* * *

_

It was in the middle of the hall where Kurama was, when he met Sesshomaru. Usually was face of the demon lord emotionless and cold, but this time was frowned and dark.

"I told you to leave Sakura alone!" he snapped to Kurama. The kitsune blinked and looked at Sesshomaru.

_Since when is she Sakura and not human? Don't tell me Sesshomaru that you are falling for her too._ Kurama smirked at these thoughts. His eyes were still focused on Sesshomaru when he answered.

"I didn't do to her anything, Sesshomaru." For a moment he paused so he could hear Sakura's laugh from her room. "As you can hear! Don't worry I wouldn't do anything against your orders. I was just wonder…"

"If she hate you or not?" one of Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose up. Kurama answered with a smirk.

"Maybe. But, did you already tell her that you can send her back to her home? Or you didn't find time for it during the night?" Kurama could see how Sesshomaru's eyes turned to bloody red at this statement.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru, I just kidding. I know you wouldn't touch her. It's not your style."

"Unlike to you, Kurama!"

Kurama said nothing. He knew it was a mistake to do such a thing to Sakura, but he couldn't change it anymore. But something in Sesshomaru's voice made him wonder if the lord of the western lands felt despite to him for it or if he was just jealous. Kurama wasn't sure and didn't want to find it out. It was too dangerous to try patience of Sesshomaru.

When Kurama was alone in his room he could be only wonder. Sesshomaru's question was on his nerves.

_Can she hate me so much? I know it's too late but I don't want her to go. I want her to stay here. The longer she is here, the more I want her. But at the same time I want her to be happy._

One thing hit Kurama as strike from lightning.

_What if she will be happy with Sesshomaru?

* * *

_

In the dark forest Kagura was reporting what she saw in Sesshomaru's palace. Her face was emotionless when she talked to Naraku. Her master was listening and slowly he started smile.

"So, our lord of the western lands has a new human weakness. Well, and you are saying that she looked like Inuyasha's miko – Kagome?"

"Yes, the two of them are very alike."

"This will be interesting!"

Kagura shivered when she heard it but said nothing. No until Naraku was holding her heart in his hands. But she promised revenge to herself. For everything what Naraku did to her. For taking freedom from her. For wind was the worst thing absence of freedom.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. If you have something what would you like to tell me to this story I will be really glad.

Pleeeease review!


	7. Meeting Kagome

**Chapter 7: Meeting Kagome**

"I suppose, you have a really good explanation for this!" Sakura's voice was calm and non-interested but yoko knew better. She had to be pissed off. And it wasn't because of mud, which magically appeared in her room or that trap plant which Kurama planted before her window. No, it was because of a little human child. That boy was seven years old with big brown eyes, which didn't stop shed tears since he came to Sesshomaru's palace. To be honest he didn't came there on his own will. Some guards find him nearby and bring him here. They left him with Kurama who wasn't able get some information from him. The boy was too terrified for answering any questions. In the end Kurama lost his patience and punched him into his head. Unfortunately, at this moment Sakura walked in. The kitsune breathed out and tried calm down his growing irritation.

_This is going on my nerves. Maybe I should try to drug him. It would be quicker._

"The guards brought him here a few hours ago. I can't find out anything about him because he only crying like a child!"

Sakura rose one of her eyebrows.

"He IS a child if you didn't notice it, Kurama!" her answer was quite spiteful. Kurama sent her one dark glare and started thinking about some herbs, which would calm the child down. Before it, Sakura sat down and took the boy into her arms.

"It's alright, little one. Kurama isn't cruel, he's only stupid." She sent a sweet smile to Kurama and ignored his wry look. As she continued to stroke the boy's hair, he slowly calmed down.

"What's your name?" she asked when he stopped cry.

"Nurumu."

"Nice to meet you, Nurumu. I'm Sakura. Higurashi Sakura. Can you tell me what happened?"

"A yokai attacked our village. Most of our people died. I was scared, so I ran out from there and then I got here." He started cry again while Sakura had sorrow in her face.

"Where is your village?"

"Only a day from here."

"Alright then." Sakura stood up and helped to Nurumu on his feet.

"Can you show me the way? I would like to see it." When she started walking Kurama grabbed her for the obi and stopped her.

"Not so fast, sweetheart! Hey, boy! Do you know why that demon attacked your village?"

"He was asking people for the Shikon no Tama's shards." Nurumu answered while he was hiding himself beyond Sakura. Kurama turned his gaze to her.

"You are staying here. I will check it out!"

"Since when are you bossing me around?" Sakura snapped at him angrily. His eyes were cold and serious.

"Since Sesshomaru isn't here. Get use on it!"

"You arrogant jerk! Why should I stay here? I would like to know at least one GOOD reason!"

"The demons going after the Shikon no Tama are mostly very powerful!"

"And does it matter?"

"You are not afraid?"

"The only person who I'm seriously afraid is YOU!" she said through her clenched teeth. The smirk on his face was now forced but Sakura didn't notice it.

"The you are going with me but you will do as I tell you. Unless you want to go home in a coffin!"

She looked like she would wanted to tell him something about his behaviour but his serious golden-eyed look silenced her. She murmured something under her breath but didn't argue. The both of them left the palace immediately leaving Nurumu in Rin's care. Outside of the palace Kurama took Sakura into his arms. On his back appeared two big leaves, reminding butterfly's wings, and with it Kurama flew up to sky.

In a garden, when was Rin with her new playmate, Nurumu's eyes for a moment changed to red.

* * *

Sakura was safely in Kurama's arms but that didn't prevent her form looking. The two hundred feet under her was quite disturbing. Soon, she found herself drew closer to Yoko's body. It wasn't as if she was afraid of height but this was too much even for her.

Kurama smirked when he felt her snuggled in his embrace. He tightened his grip around her, when he broke down. Their falling was quick and intense. Sakura almost screamed. To prevent such humiliation she bit her lip to blood.

"Was it really so horrible?" asked her Kurama suspiciously.

"Don't. Ever. Do. It. Again!" she had to breathe in with every word she told him. Kurama smirked at her pale cheeks and wide eyes.

"And I thought that you don't like my presence."

Sakura gave him a dirty look before she turned to the village. The cluster of ruined huts was a terrible view. Everywhere was corpses of people and animals. The bodies were ripped to pieces and the air was full of heavy smell of blood. Sakura still felt dizzy from fly with Kurama, almost faith. A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and held her still. Sakura looked up to Kurama, whose face was full of worries.

"Something is wrong. Be careful around here!"

For Sakura was everything wrong. Death bodies and ruined huts were proof of it. After she get herself together she started sensed other things too. The first thing she noticed was that Kurama was right. Nurumu told them that his village is a half-day away from palace. Nurumu spent a few hours in a palace. Now was almost noon of second day. But everything here looked like if it was before a half of hour. Something was definitely wrong through smoke Sakura didn't see anything for more than a few feet.

"Kurama, can you see someone alive?" she didn't believe in positive answer.

"No, everyone and everything here is death. Don't go anywhere alone, Sakura! I'm starting think this is a trap." He waited for her nod and then together they started looking around. The smoke was more and more thick. Sakura was coughing and had to cover her mouth to avoid breathed more. It wasn't helping. Sakura's head was hurting and spinning from heavy smell. She didn't know how but she was on her knees gasping for air.

She didn't know where Kurama is.

She didn't know where She is.

Her lugs cried in agony and desperate needs for air. The smoke cause pain in her eyes and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to stay conscious. Then she couldn't see anymore. She tried to call Kurama but it was useless. In her own cough she couldn't hear anymore.

"KAZAANA!"

The smoke was now gone and Sakura slowly got herself together. Her eyes were still full of tears but slowly she started see. The view left her speechless. One young man in a monk's clothes, one girl in a kimono with a large boomerang on her back, a cat of impressive size, a little kitsune with red hair, one boy with white hair and dog ears and…

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

**A few moments ago**

"Miroku, you pervert!"

Kagome and Shippo laughed when Sango's hand hit Miroku's face. Inuyasha made some 'Feh' and didn't say anything else, but Kagome could see the small smile on his lips.

"Miroku will never learn!" said Shippo from his place on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. That's what is so funny on him!" Kagome answered. She started giggling again but stopped when she saw Inuyasha sniffing in air.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"I can smell smoke and blood. It's nearby." At these words everyone started run with Inuyasha. They all knew what that is meant. Some was killed.

When they reached the village Inuyasha cursed.

"Naraku's scent. Miroku, can you use Kazaana to clear the smoke?"

"Of course, I can. Stay aside everyone!" Miroku took the seal from his hand and his friends stood behind him.

"KAZAANA!"

The smoke was sucked into an air void in Miroku's palm and they could see what happened in there. Inuyasha looked around and his golden eyes stopped at coughing girl in a dirty kimono. That girl raised her head up and Inuyasha gasped for air. She almost looked like….

"Kikyo…" his whisper was silent, but still was heard by the wrong person. Kagome red in her face from the name of her love rival yelled at Inuyasha. Her yell collided with another one.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

Sakura frowned at Kurama who held a bowl with some disgusting liquid. The first surprise at seeing her younger sister here was almost gone and now Sakura must deal with her friends and angry Kurama.

"What is this?"

"It makes you feel better!"

"I asked 'what is this', not what it do to me!"

"Just drink it."

Sakura looked at her inner list of possible answers at his demand and then she decided for a simple classic.

"No!"

Kurama took another deep breath and continued to stare at her. Kagome's gaze travel between them and she tried to understand what her sister was doing here. The feudal era was the last place (or time) where she would expect her sister, after her mystical disappearing. It was six weeks now and their mother was almost mad from worries. And now here her sister is. In the middle of feudal era, with a gorgeous demon as a company.

"Maybe you should drink it, Sakura. You really don't look very well." Kagome was sure that her sister is too stubborn to drink it, but still she wanted to try. From Sakura's glare she shivered. Her friends were nearby and looked after Inuyasha who was still angry for Kagome's 'osuwari'.

"Of course I don't look very well, Kagome! The smoke was horrible. I'm sure I will feel much better after awhile WITHOUT Kurama's potions." She sent a side look to kitsune who looked angrier then before.

_Who knows what fret him this time!_ Thought Sakura.

"You can introduce me your friend. I'm fine enough." With that she definitely refuse to drink Kurama's potion and he gave up. When Kagome's friends came closer, Kurama frowned at Inuyasha but didn't say anything. Kagome started introducing them and Sakura nodded at every name. The last was Miroku who grabbed her hand and asked her his usual question.

"Sakura-sama, will you bear my child?" after he finished he earned an angry look from Sango, almost a growl from Kurama, a sigh from Kagome and Shippo and blow to the head from Inuyasha. Sakura sweetly smiled at him.

"Sorry, pretty-boy, I'm not interested in idiots!" she snapped her hand from his grip and turned to Kagome.

"Anyway, jokes aside." Sakura frowned. "How did you get here?" she asked her sister, little spark of hope in her mind.

"I'm travelling here through the old well in our shrine." The hope in Sakura disappeared and she sighed.

"What's the matter, sis? You can always return back with me through the well!"

"No, Kagome. I don't think so." Sakura started rub back of her head. "The magic which allows you to travel through time is quite strict. The same way as you came here, you can return, but not otherwise."

"Since when you know about magic?" Asked Kagome and looked at her sister. Sakura sighed.

"Kira wasn't only a mean old priest. If you shut up and listened him, you could learn something."

Kagome gave her a side look at this statement.

"You didn't tell me that you was staying in Kira's house. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"The thing in your head is a brain. Surprise me and use it!" said Sakura spitefully. "Do you really think that mother would let me stay in his house? No way…."

"Can you two stopped with this stupid chattering? We need to find out why is everywhere Naraku's scent!" yelled Inuyasha who ran out of his patience. That wasn't a big deal, because he hadn't too much of it. Sakura looked at her sister and raised one eyebrow. Kagome sighed and turned to angry hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we didn't find Naraku or some of his puppets anywhere around so please calm down, OK?" she turned to Kurama who was watching suspiciously Inuyasha, a frown on his face.

"Ehm, something is matter, Kurama-kun?" she asked him worriedly. She could easily see the way he looked at her sister and she still remembered the growl, which he gave to Miroku.

"Hey, are you related to Sesshomaru?" asked Kurama instead answering Kagome's question. Inuyasha's face turned red on mention of his half-brother and he barked at the tall kitsune.

"That bastard is my half-brother. Why are you asking? Are you his friend or what?" Inuyasha continued and put his hand on Tetsusaiga. Sakura, at this statement dropped her jaw and stared in utter shock.

_The great lord Sesshomaru is brother of this manner less brat? That lord Sesshomaru who is true gentleman (sometimes) and unbelievable cool guy? The smoke must affect me worse than I expected. Hell, I am starting to hear things! This simple isn't possible!_

"Are you kidding me?" said Sakura aloud towards Inuyasha. The others looked at her and she quickly shook her head. That wasn't a good idea because the pain returned in full force. Before she could do anything, Kurama took advantage on her situation and made her drink his potion. Sakura started cough and made faces because of the bitter taste.

"I will kill you for this, Kurama!" she swore and sent him a death in her eyes.

"I would love to see you try!" replied smirking Kurama. The atmosphere around changed rapidly when everyone started laughed. Everyone except Sakura who looked as mean as Inuyasha usually did. When Kagome wiped tears of laugh from her eyes she asked to Sakura.

"What are you doing at this place anyway? Did you were here before the attack?"

"No. To Sesshomaru's palace came a small boy who lived here and told us about this village was attacked. So we came here to check it out. Then I was trapped in the strange smoke. I'm starting thinking that it wasn't accident after all. That boy said it was a few days ago, but it seems too fresh to me."

"Well, Naraku using many of his puppet to do a dirt work for him. That boy could be one of them." Kagome stopped and then looked at her sister.

"Can you tell me what exactly did you mean by 'Sesshomaru's palace'?" her voice was curious.  
"I've been living in his palace for six weeks now. He promised me to help me return back to our time. But week ago, he must go somewhere so he hadn't time to finish the spell." She sighed and turned to speechless Inuyasha.

"And what exactly is YOUR problem?"

"You have been living with the biggest fucking bastard in the world and you asking ME what's my problem?" he yelled back at her.

"Actually, you brother is very polite person. More polite than some others who I know!" her angry look turned to Kurama and Miroku, but both of them pretend not to see it.

"And who the hell is Naraku?" Kagome told her the whole story and took out the piece of Shikon no Tama she had. To Sakura it looked like more than a half of a glass ball. On her face appeared a doubting frown.

"And this trinket should grand you a wish? Sorry, Kag, but that's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Why? Don't you have any big wish?"

"I don't need any trinket to grant my wishes. Everything I wish for I can get by my own power. Anyway, you said that the guy Naraku is after the Shikon no Tama? Hmm, if is really true that Inuyasha can smell him," she ignored his 'Keh' and calmly continued. "…then I don't understand what he wanted to doing here in this village. If he wanted just to destroyed it and kill everyone in sight…" Sakura's eyes widened when she realized something. That thought was so simply and still so obvious that she completely passed it in her mind. She turned to Kurama who got the same thought at the same time.

"RIN!"

* * *

Really, really thanks for reviews. I didn't know I have so poor grammar. Well, I knew it's bad, but so much? But don't worry I'm systematically working on it. Feel free and tell me where I'm doing the mistakes so I will be able to fix it. Another reviews are welcome. 


	8. Ice and Flames – Twilling

**Chapter 8: Ice and Flames – Twilling**

Sakura cursed again and looked into another room. Nothing. In empty halls was heard her quick footsteps while she was looking after Rin. For her it took too long to get back from ruined village. When she and her sister's company returned they found out it's too late.

Rin was nowhere and Nurumu as well. They searched in entire palace but without success. Sakura was angry at herself that she didn't think about possible trap in Nurumu's speech. Again she cursed herself and for the last time she checked the garden when Rin played with her.

The garden was empty as the rest of the palace. Sakura cursed herself for being such a fool. She felt like an idiot just standing in the middle of grass and flowers looking to nowhere. Suddenly her legs betrayed her and she fell down silently sobbing on her knees.

_It's my fault if something happen to Rin. Kami-sama she is just a little child. She doesn't deserve to be hurt, not because of someone like me! And most stupid is that I don't know what to do! Sesshomaru is the gods know where and everything starting to be so complicated!_

Sakura jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Above her was Kurama who had frown on his face. With one fluent motion he sat down and took her into his arms. As usual Sakura stunned but then she relaxed. The tears took control over her again and she fully started cry. Kurama's hand stroked her back in comfort and he whispered softly words into her ear.

"What if something happened to her? She is so small! It's my fault!" she cried in Kurama's embrace and didn't notice the others who came to the garden.

"It will be alright, sis! We will help you to find her."

"Are you crazy?" yelled Inuyasha at Kagome. "We must find the Shikon no Tama's shards! We haven't time for anything else!"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" in Kagome's voice was apparent danger and she was ready to argue with Inuyasha, who was quickly climb from the three foot deep hole in the ground, when someone else interrupted them.

"I must say I admire your style of dealing with my brother, miko!" everyone turned to the Lord of the West and Kagome's friends instinctively stepped back. Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to them and turned to his brother who finally stood up from the ground.

"If you are in a hurry I would appreciated your retirement!" he said to his brother with a cold voice. Then his eyes noticed Sakura who was still in Kurama's arms and he almost lost his emotionless mask. Fortunately, Sakura saw it and quickly stood up.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to be so reckless. But before we go to find Rin and Jaken may I introduce you my sister Kagome?"

Sesshomaru rose up one of perfect eyebrows and looked closely at Kagome.

_They really must be siblings. Their scent is similar, but that miko's scent is sweeter. Sakura smells like a hot cinnamon and lilac. Hmm, they even looks similar but Sakura is a bit more mature._

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you mind if I and my friends join you to find Rin-chan?" asked Kagome worriedly. She still remembered the sweet child and she honestly wanted to do everything for her save return. Sesshomaru looked at her and then nodded.

"We can go tomorrow. Now is almost a night and it's useless to go anywhere. You are welcome to stay here during the night. You, your friends and my brother as well." The last part he said was quite spiteful but for once his brother was smart enough to stay silent. Or maybe it was work of Kagome who elbowed him in a right time.

"We will be glad for it, Sesshomaru-sama!" said Kagome before Inuyasha could add something.

"Alright then, Kurama will show you your chambers." From his glare Kurama understood he should leave and take the others with him, so the demon lord could speak with Sakura. It would be wrong to say he was happy about it, but he couldn't deny Sesshomaru in his own palace. When everyone was gone, Sesshomaru turned to Sakura who stood near to him under an oak tree.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked her with a calm voice. On her face was still visible exhausting and tears. It made him angry to know that someone could get her into such condition. Sesshomaru was sure to talk about it with Kurama later.

Sakura smiled at the lord before her and wiped the last track of tears from her face. In his presence she felt more calm and comfortable.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I must look pretty lame to cry here like a baby."

"You don't look lame, Sakura. You look exhausted and that's make me wonder what happened to you?"

Sakura recognized the order in his voice, even if it was wrapped in a soft voice. She let him to settle her down on soft grass and told him the whole story. It was almost dark when she finished. The whole time Sesshomaru patiently listening not moving but Sakura could say he was really angry.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"How could that idiot take you into such danger is beyond me! I should kill him for that." He replied angrily and Sakura's eyes grow wider.

"I'm not denying that Kurama is an idiot but this really wasn't his fault. I convinced him to take me into that village. It's my own fault. Besides nothing happened so everything is alright!" in no time she was in Sesshomaru's embrace, her body tightly pressed against his.

"Nothing is alright, Sakura. You could die, while you was under my protection. It means that I failed to keep you safe. And that's a big deal. I should be here to protect you!" Sesshomaru sighed before he continued. "You are such a strange creature. I am almost loosing my control around you. I know everything what I promised you and I'm aware of it, but let me ask you something. Would you stay here with me? In this palace with me and Rin!"

Sakura was speechless. It was too ridiculous for being it true. The demon lord was asking her to stay with him? It was ridiculous but she couldn't laugh. She wanted to say something but from her mouth didn't come any sound. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw the mix of emotions placed in her eyes. Not waiting for her answer he slowly leant down and kissed her.

Different than Kurama's kiss, different than anything else Sakura would almost say she liked it. The lips of the demon lord were soft and, compared to his attitude, warm. To her surprise he didn't force her to anything. It was just a simple gentle kiss. Without thinking Sakura let him to deepened the kiss and when did he do it, she got lost for everything else. It took her quite a long time to return back on the Earth.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked him hesitantly when they pulled apart.

"Let me asked you again. Would you stay here with me?" that gentle voice made her shiver and she wanted nothing else than to curl into ball and cry.

"I don't belong to here, Sesshomaru-sama. I must go back! I simply can't stay here. No matter what!"

"Even if I told you, I'm finding pleasure in your presence?"

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. But I don't know what I feel, except fear and confusion. You already found out what happened. My soul and heart are still bleeding. And in this state I can't do any decision."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but deep down he know that Sakura's heart was too damaged for to be healed. And even if, he wouldn't be the one who could do it. In spite of all these logical facts he wanted her to love him and stay with him. For the first time he cursed his pride and honour. The sky was already dark and he still held her in his arms like if this simple act could keep her with him forever.

"I will walk you back to your room if you want! You need a rest." Sesshomaru offered her after a while. Sakura nodded but she was sure that tonight she won't be able to sleep.

* * *

Kurama sat in his room silently thinking. Never in his whole life he had thought it could so hurt to see a kiss. He wasn't sure why he went back to the garden. Maybe he wanted a little tease Sakura or has some opportunity to be with her. He didn't expect to see her kissing Sesshomaru.

The gods know why it hurt him more than all wounds he gathered in his life as a thief. He wasn't sure what he wanted from her. First he thought it was only lust and interest, but slowly he changed his mind. The way she could remove all his inner pain only by concern. The deep abyss after Kuronue's death was fulfil with warmth and light, which he was afraid not to see again.

It still hurt. He was sure if she chosen Sesshomaru there was chance to be happy only in her presence. But if she will return to her own time, he will never see her again. Maybe even with this he would be able to live, but the thought that she chosen the demon lord and returned to her home was unbearable.

The line of his thoughts was interrupted by silent sound of footsteps. The scent in the air told him it was Sakura. He wondered, where she could go so late in the night. As quietly as he was able, he stood up and opened the door only to see her disappearing behind a corner. It wasn't hard to follow her into library. She didn't seem to notice him when she turned the lamps on and took one old scroll from its shelter. In the low light of lamps he could see exhaustion on her face.

_Why the hell is she here? She needs rest not to read. How can she want to help Sesshomaru gets Rin and Jaken back when she is so tired? She is pretty stubborn._

"Can't sleep?" Sakura jerked when she heard Kurama's voice right behind her and dropped the scroll. On her face was mix of emotions from surprise to quilt. Kurama smirked at her when he walked to the desk. He sat down in front of her and put his chin into his palm.

"You should be in bed. You look like you need it!"

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought it would help if I try to read something." She answered when she calmed down.

"And why are you here, anyway?"

"I heard you and was wonder where were you go. So I just follow you." It was easy for him to see the dark shadows under her eyes and worries written in her face.

_Even now, she looks like the most beautiful creature in the world. Her face is so pale with pearl shade. As if every day she spent here she was more and more beautiful. Sakura, you don't know what are you doing to me! Your image is haunting me like a curse. And the worst thing is I'm enjoying it._

Roughly, without thinking he took the scroll from her hands and throw it away. As it flew he stood up and grabbed the stunned girl for her waist. By the time the scroll hit the floor Sakura was once again imprisoned in Kurama's arms. When her feet left the ground she started panicked. Kurama lifted her up and carried her from the library.

"What the hell are you doing!" she demanded but Kurama's reply didn't help her to feel better.

"YOU are going to sleep! I'm taking you into your room." Sakura was so startled on his behaviour that she stayed speechless. She found her voice when they were in her room. When Kurama gently pushed her on her bed and lay next to her, Sakura cried in protest.

"Are you insane? What do you think that you are doing?"

"Stop yelling like an idiot! Am I doing something to you? I want to be sure that you will not to go anywhere again. So stop fidget. Or if you have so much energy left I know much better way how to use it."

Sakura stunned in his arms and her eyes grew wider at such an offer. The darkness in her room was pierced with flashes of the moon on Kurama's silver hair and made them shining with unnatural light.

"I would be completely crazy if I slept with you next to me! Get off!"

"If you want it don't have to be only 'next to' you! But don't worry I don't want to kill you. You are too tired for things like that. So why don't you just shut up and go to sleep?" Kurama's voice was soft and gentle when he caressed her arms. If he let his hand go anywhere else he was sure she would freaked out. Kurama didn't want her to be angry. For this moment the only things he wanted, was make sure she will sleep. Only to lie next to her was pleasurable enough.

_He must be completely insane! Can't he give me some peace? Where the hell I have guarantee that he will let me be? I just can't trust him again, not after what he did. If he stopped his stupid game, at least! He's confusing me and didn't let me understand him. One moment I feel as if he attracted me and the next moment he freaks me out! I want to stop it! I want to break this circle of his games! I just don't want to play anymore!_

Kurama stiffened when he smelled the sharp scent of tears. The girl in his arms wasn't moving her eyes tightly closed. The tears on her face hurt Kurama as anything else.

_Does she really hate me so much? It was mistake back than, but how I'm supposed to convince her about it when she is so scared of me. I know it's my own fault but still…_

"Do you really want me to leave you?" that whispered words was soft and full of fear from her answer. Sakura must control herself not to started cry aloud. Even her tears embarrassed her. A long time ago she had promised to herself not to cry because of any man again. And now she almost broke the promise.

"Do whatever you want. You do it always, so why you should ask for my opinion anyway! I don't care." These words were still not showing her shaking soul. Kurama buried his face in her hair and sighed. His hand gently caressed her and then moved to her face. The touch was so soft and full of kindness that Sakura almost gasped.

_I don't understand, alright? I just don't understand that such violent and stubborn jerk like you can turn to someone so loving and tender. Can't you be simple one kind of this? I'm scared what will happen next, to who you will turn. I start to think I hate you. Not for what you did, but for what are you doing to me right now!_

Long, clawed fingers slid from the line of her jaw to her neck. Sakura fought to hold her tears back but slowly she loose. This touch was so different from his usual harsh behaviour. She lost her battle and started sobbed aloud.

_I don't know what else can happen! I don't know how much I stand of it. It hurts to think about you and everything what are you doing to me! I hate you Kurama! I hate you as simple as you are complicated._

When Kurama turned her face to him she closed her eyes and gave up. She was tired fighting with him. Tired by her confusion. Tired by every single loose.

She felt soft lips on hers. The feeling of sealing her fate washed over her like a sea wave. This all was ridiculous. A few hours ago a demon lord asked her to stay with him and now she was again captured in a rose's web of the mystical kitsune.

_How can I be such an idiot!_

That was her last thought and then everything just disappear.

* * *

Hello, because of plenty of free time I came up with another chapter. Hope you like it. And yes I like Sesshomaru too. I think I should do something about it. But … hmm … not in this story. (Maybe)

Pleeeaaaas review!


	9. Fear of the darkness

**Chapter 9: Fear of the darkness**

The dawn was bright and promised a beautiful day. When darkness slowly disappearing from the palace of the western lord, in the gardens started singing birds. It took quite long before Sakura realized she was alone in her bed. Kurama was nowhere in sight but she couldn't say she regret it. The truth was she was calmer when he wasn't around.

With another deep breath she kicked the blanked from her body and convinced herself to get up. Sakura was in the middle of changing when she felt oppressive feeling in her chest. As quickly as she was able Sakura finished her changing and went out of her room. For some reason she was sure that this feeling had something to do with Sesshomaru and Kurama.

From her last visit in the chambers of the lord she knew exactly where to go. Sakura cursed the narrow kimono, which she was wearing, because it didn't allow her to do bigger steps. Her hearth missed one beat when she heard Sesshomaru's unmistakable voice. In his voice was heard of anger when he growl at another person. Somehow Sakura suspected that the other person was Kurama.

For her knock on the door she didn't receive any answer. Without thinking she opened the door and walked in. The scene inside of the room took her breath away. It wasn't only because of Kurama who was laying on the floor his face covered with blood. It was also because of Sesshomaru's face. Sakura was shocked when she saw the red eyes and the death within them.

It was sure that he was about to kill Kurama. Her eyes caught the blood on his claws and she stepped forward. Sakura was sure that if something goes wrong she is death. But she couldn't let Kurama killed. Not like this. In no time she was before the demon lord, her hands gently resting on his chest.

_In this state he doesn't recognize me! Everything what he wants is to kill Kurama. What I'm thinking! I have no chance to turn him back. Shit! When exactly my life turned from awful to the living hell?_

Sakura could see every single drop of Kurama's blood on Sesshomaru's hand. She looked at that hand which was still ready for strike. If he hit her, she will be death. After a moment, which seemed like eternity, his hand dropped down. Sesshomaru's eyes got back the golden colour and his gaze narrowed at her.

_What is she doing here? In her eyes is fear. No wonder. I almost kill her! Hell, how can she be so reckless? I will kill that bastard later._

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly lost the deadly glare and in these golden orbs appeared softness. As calmly as he could he asked her.

"How did you get here?"

"Through the door!" she snapped at him. "I knocked but you didn't hear me. What are you doing?" her anger was obvious. She was shaking after seeing her death for a moment. She didn't know why he was trying to kill Kurama but she was determined to find it out. It was true that she couldn't stand the silver-haired kitsune but she didn't want him to die either.

"I guess it's obvious!" Sesshomaru's anger started to rise as well. With pain in his hearth he realized that he would do everything for her. That he would do everything to have her.

"Yes, it is! But the point was; for what are you doing it!"

"Well after what he did to you last night, this is something what he had to count with!"

"What are you talking about!" she asked him confusedly.

"His scent is all over you and yours over him as well!"

Sakura dropped her jaw. It was too crazy only to think about it.  
_Is he jealous? But for what?_ The point of his anger hit her and she blushed. Calmly she looked at him and took her hands from him.

"Nothing happened, Sesshomaru! I'm not denying that he was in my room or that he was kissing me. But nothing more happened. Please stop with this. It is enough."

Sesshomaru took her shoulders and shook with her. He couldn't believe what he heard. It simply couldn't be true. She was defending that dirt? For the lord of the western lands it was too much.

"Enough? After what he did to you, after what he's doing to you? Sakura, you can't be serious?"

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru!" Sakura gently touched his face. "It's not worthy of it."

"Are you trying to say that you are not worthy to be defended?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm not worthy to somebody was killed because of me! Please let him be!"

"If he will touch you again I will kill him, Sakura!"

"Sesshomaru, I appreciate your offer, but I'm not small anymore. I can protect myself." It was a lie. She knew it and Sesshomaru as well. Both of them knew that Sakura will never be able to defend herself against Kurama, because he didn't use weapons to hurt her.

"After two hours I will go to search for Rin. If you really want you can take care of him." Sakura didn't miss the despite in his voice. "But I don't wish him to join us. Are we clear with this?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru. Thank you!"

The demon lord didn't say anything and walked out of his office. Sakura was sure that this time she almost crossed the imaginary line of his patience. With a sigh she kneeled down to unconscious Kurama. The kitsune wasn't hurt so much, but the poison in Sesshomaru's claws brought him a fever.

Kurama's breath was quick and shallow. For Sakura was impossible to take care of him only by herself. She was about to call some servant but before she could do it, two of them were already there. In her mind Sakura thanked to Sesshomaru for this. Kurama was almost twice heavy as her.

When the kitsune was safely in his room Sakura started to care about his wound. She was surprised when she found wounded only his face. Sesshomaru's poison had to be more deadly than she thought. With piece of cloth she washed the blood from his face only to discovered three long and deep scratch. Sakura could imagine the pain, which that must cause.

Sakura pushed back every dislike she had for Kurama and continued to clear his wounds. The kindness in her appeared naturally when she saw his pain. For that moment was her hatred to him forgotten as she gently brought the cloth to his face. When the all poison was gone Kurama's body stopped shaking and he started to heal himself. It was interesting because he was still unconscious.

The air in the room was still heavy and Sakura did her best not to throw up. When she touched his face again, in no time his hand snapped to her wrist and gripped her in a steel clasp. Sakura looked into his eyes and gasped.

_He doesn't see me! Is he always so nervous when somebody else touching him? Shit! If I didn't wake him up, he will brake my wrist!_ Sakura quickly leant down and deeply kiss him. Immediately Kurama responded at her kiss and his grip around her wrist loosed. Sakura wanted to pull back but he didn't allow it to her.

_He can wake up pretty fast when he wants! But this is enough!_ She released herself from Kurama and sat back next to him. The kitsune's eyes were wide open, clouded with lust and his breath was as quick as when the poison was still working in his wounds.

"Don't get me wrong, fox boy! I only didn't want you to brake my wrist." She told him coldly and looked away.

"By the way, you are healing pretty well. Only three minutes ago you was running with fever and didn't know about yourself."

"Hmm, don't tell that you kissed me only because of it?" Kurama raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. Sakura's own gaze was, on the other side, completely uninterested.

"Don't think about yourself so high, Kurama. You aren't SUCH a good kisser!" with this she tried to stand up but Kurama's strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. In spite of her will her body started to tremble as he buried his face into her neck.

_I hate this! I hate when you are touching me like this, Kurama! Why can you just leave me alone? To let me forget you! I …_

"Why are you doing this, Kurama?"

"Do you really need to ask?" the whisper against her neck made her shiver. The only thing she was interested in was why she actually asked him.

"Stop, Kurama, I'm not in the mood for playing."

"What's make you think that I'm playing?" the combination of his hot breath and seductive whisper was making unimaginable things to her.

"Because you always do. Even when you don't notice it!"

His hands were so big when they were roaming on her small back. Sakura cursed her body for responding Kurama's wordless calling. She sighed into his silver hair and closed eyes.

_I must go out from here! Out of this world, this time! How can somebody drive me crazy as he does? This must stop before something bad happened. How can I possibly fight on two sides? It's hard fight against Kurama, but with the confusion in my soul it's impossible to even try!_

Kurama's lips moved to her collarbone and Sakura gasped for air. She didn't realize how dangerously is her kimono open. She didn't even know how it happened. The long sleeve almost fell down from her shoulder. As his tongue made a wet path on her smooth skin, her whole body was consuming with sharp heat. Sakura moaned and at that moment Kurama pulled back.

"I guess, I'm better kisser than you think!"

"You are such an idiot, Kurama! I'm glad that I wasn't mistaken in you!" Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. There was nothing else what she could speak with him about. She needed to prepare for leaving. And before it she need to talk with her sister

* * *

When she left, Kurama fell down on his pillow and growled. He needed to calm down and quickly. Every time he confronted her, he was more and more confused. And more and more in pain. He knew that he was hurting her and it made him suffer as well.

Only think about her was hurting his heart. And yet, he wasn't able to do anything right when she was with him. Again and again he was playing with her like a cat with a mouse. His body shivered when he thought about her smooth skin and warm lips, which were for a moment touching his own.

Kurama brought one clawed finger to touch his lower lip. The taste of her was still on his tongue.

_I have to be damned, but I can't leave her go away from my life! I need to know if…_

Suddenly he remembered how she met her for the very first time. She was so wild and bounded by nothing. Before he laid his hands on her she was completely resisting against every attempt to bring her down. In his mind appeared the conversation with Sesshomaru from this morning.

**Flashback:**

Kurama was still with Sakura when the dawn slowly appeared. Her soft body was pressed against his and both of them were wrapped in a blanket. In the air was still remaining smell of her tears. She was crying almost two hours before she calmed down and fell asleep.

As gently as he could Kurama stroked her hair trying not to wake her up. He stunned when he felt a familiar scent. In no time the door opened and Sesshomaru stood in the frame looking angrily at him.

"I want to speak with you! NOW!" with this he turned around and disappeared. Kurama sighed when he thought what Sesshomaru wanted to talk about. Silently he rose from Sakura's bed and walked out from the room. Before he closed the door with a quiet 'click' he took the last look at sleeping girl, then went away.

Sesshomaru's scent led him to the lord's office. Kurama was sure that Sesshomaru will kill him. Hold Sakura or even kiss her was something what the lord of the west could forgive, but sleeping next to her … No, this time Sesshomaru will kill him and with all pleasure. Kurama opened the door and walked in. For some reason he was as calm as usual. Not even the possibility of near death could shake his calmness.

The look on Sesshomaru's face spoke clearly. Kurama hide his emotion as well as Sesshomaru didn't. The demon lord was obviously pissed off and the kitsune knew why.

"Something is telling me that you want to talk about Sakura." It wasn't question and Kurama was wonder if he didn't stand on the shortcut to his death by this. He wasn't mistaken.

"Why don't you let her be? There are plenty of women you can ruin why do you keep hurting Sakura?"

Kurama closed his eyes for a moment. He almost couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was telling him.

"Why I'm doing it?" he asked slowly. "Maybe for the same reason for which you left the palace for a whole week. You love her, but your pride keeps your hands tie. Well I have no pride. I want her and I have no reason to hold back." He wasn't telling whole truth but even this was enough. Sesshomaru attacked without warning. Everything was so quick that Kurama hadn't any chance to stand against him. The burning pain in his cheek almost sent him to unconsciousness. Before he faint he heard a furious growl.

"You are death you sick bastard."

_End of the flashback_

Kurama gently touched his cheek where was supposed to be his wound. His fingers didn't find anything. In his mind was still memory on his awakening. The memory on Sakura's kiss.

_Am I really hurting her so much?_

* * *

Kagome was holding her sister's hands and smiled at her. The plan Sakura just told her had a point. She was quite sad but on the other hand she understood. Impulsively Sakura hugged her sister and buried head in the raven hair of Kagome. She was glad that her younger sister didn't blame her. It meant much for her.

When they finally fell apart Sakura smiled once again and slowly stood up. The air around was felt of something what gently played on the girls soul. Sakura couldn't remember the last time when she was speaking with her younger sister like that. It was kind of refreshing.

Little nervously Sakura leave the room and walked to the garden where she was sure to find Sesshomaru. Something inside told her that the demon lord was still angry with her. She could understand it. It was like a bad fairy tale. The handsome prince was supposed to save the princess from the terrible monster. There was not counted with the fact that the princess felt attracted to the monster. Even when the monster was scaring and confusing her.

From the door she saw Sesshomaru's back. She could easily imagine living here with him. Something was telling her that she wouldn't be unhappy. At the same time she knew that she wouldn't be fully happy as well. Or so she thought. Her legs were leading her to him.

"You have sense for beauty, Sesshomaru. Your gardens are beautiful! I've never seen something so amazing."

"It's nothing. It can't even keep you here." His back was still turned to her, while his gentle voice resonating along her spine. She desperately wanted to hug him and say something comforting, but she couldn't. There was nothing what she could tell him. Not when both of them knew that she was leaving.

Sakura was cough out of guard when one of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The silky fabric touched Sakura face when she laid head down on his shoulder. They didn't have to say anything. Sesshomaru held her tightly; the only sight how much he wanted her.

_If only I wouldn't so scared, Sesshomaru. If I wouldn't, I would be honoured to stay here with you._

After a while they parted and Sakura brilliantly smiled at the demon lord. That sadness in his eyes almost matched her own. Almost.

"Let's go find Rin, my lord!"

* * *

Sorry for this lame chapter and for such late update. My younger brother came for visit and I haven't time for writing.

Pleeeeaaaase review


	10. The Lord of the Northern Lands

**Chapter 10: The Lord of the Northern Lands**

Sakura was as pale as fresh snow. She could honestly say she hates highs. It wasn't long since they left Sesshomaru's palace and she already felt dizziness. That wasn't anything new. She could remember her flight with Kurama. Deep down she hoped that the two headed dragon, she was riding on, didn't have such a sadistic method for flying down like the kitsune. Sakura was sure she would not make it this time.

Kagome gently squeezed her shoulder to catch her attention. Sakura turned back at her, desperately trying not to look down. Her sister was completely comfortable on the back of a dragon, which was thing Sakura really envied her.

"How can be Sesshomaru so sure that Rin and Jaken are in the Northern lands?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders to make her sister know, that she didn't have any idea.

"Maybe it has something to do with his journey. But that's just my opinion."

"Feh! Just admit it, you have no idea where we are heading!" added his comment Inuyasha. Sakura gave him her famous look You-are-too-stupid-to-exist and turned away from him.

The hanyou was riding on Kirara with Sango and Miroku, while Shippo was safely settled between Kagome and Sakura. They all agreed that this would be best way how to get to the Northern lands. Well, they agreed after a loud argue, mostly between Sesshomaru and Sakura.

**Flashback:**

"NO WAY!"

One of Sesshomaru's delicate eyebrows raised up when he heard her statement. Her back, which was turned to him, was allowing him a nice view on her ass but somehow he didn't appreciate it. It was from the shock that a woman – a human woman for more – turned her back to him like a spoiled child, completely ignoring his status as a lord.

It took all of his self-control to stay calm and cool. Instead of forcing her, he quietly checked everything what he said to her but found nothing what would possibly insult her and made her to refuse his offer.

"Why?" that stoical and calm voice send her over the imaginary edge. It was like set fire to a volcano. Like a lightning Sakura turned back to him, fire in her eyes while her voice hit painfully Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing.

"WHY? It's a freaking cloud! That's why! I have no idea how it can keep up _you_, but _I_ don't want to test it!"

"Are you telling me that you refusing to ride it, because you are afraid you will fall through it?" asked her Sesshomaru in disbelieve. For a moment Sakura's full lips change into narrow line.

"I'm not an ultra-light airplane!" she crushed between her teeth. She could be smaller and softer than Sesshomaru but her will was from iron. Besides she was too stubborn and there was no way how could the lord of the western lands change her mind.

**End of the flashback:**

It was one hour later when they reached the Northern lands. Inuyasha let himself heard about stupidity of this whole plane, which earned him a death glare from Sakura. The older from Higurashi's sisters started be really worried. They all were travelling for almost whole day. Still, Sesshomaru didn't' give them any sight that they are near their end.

In Sakura's mind started growing worry for Kurama as well. The kitsune was left in the palace as Sesshomaru ordered, but Sakura knew that he will not stay there for long. She was wonder if she removed all the poison from his wound and he will be all right. She could feel her face grew red, while she was thinking about the way he was kissing her. With a sigh she cursed everything what had some connections with the kitsune.

_Great! I'm attracted by demon perv who has personality as holy as the hell itself. Shit, if he wasn't so good looking at least! In that case I could just hate him and then forget him. Damn him!_ with another sight she change her last thought. _Damn me!_ Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice coming twilling.

Sesshomaru ordered them break so they could set a camp. Shaking, Sakura climbed down from Ah-Uh and almost collapsed on the ground.

"Feh. You are really stupid, wench! If you are so scared of highs you should walk instead of fly!" told her Inuyasha with his usual behaviour. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and before Sesshomaru could kill him, she 'osuwari' him a few times.

"I think I will go for a walk or I'm gonna throw up!" announced Sakura and unsteadily started walked to a forest. Kagome looked at her, then sighed and helped her friends to set a camp. Sesshomaru was watching in wonder.

"You don't seem to be worry about your sister, miko!"

"She can protect herself. Besides, I know her. Sakura will be all right."

Sesshomaru nodded and didn't say anything else. He knew as well, that Sakura is more stronger that any other woman he had known.

**Meanwhile in the forest:**

Sakura couldn't believe how awfully she felt. Well, maybe she could. Her head was spinning and everything what was around her, she saw twice. Not enough of sleep and worries with confusion made its work on her.

_Damn, not this again!_ She thought tiredly when her hands started glowing with a pale blue light.

_Live is a shit! This is exactly what I need. More complications! _Sakura knew what it's mean. She was loosing control over her power. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Last time when it happened to her she almost blew up whole city. That was one of reasons why she ended up with Kira.

_OK girly! You know what to do. Just like Kira – God bless him and kill him quickly – said. Sit down, breath deeply and kill the first idiot who would try to disturb you!_ Frowning, Sakura concentrated and closed her eyes. With difficulty she clear her mind from every disturbing memory she had. Once again she was deep inside herself with her power all around. When she was calmed she started saying the collections of questions and answers, which Kira learned her.

_Who are you?_

I'm Sakura.

_Where are you?_

I'm here.

_Why are you here?_

Because I'm alive.

_How long are you alive?_

Since I was born.

………….

* * *

Once again Sakura was floating in darkness. She slowly opened her eyes only to see her own image looking back at her.

"I don't thing that there is some kind of introducing which would tell me who are you or what the hell is going on?" asked Sakura with sarcasm and hope in her voice. The other Sakura didn't say anything and simply took her hand and leaded her somewhere else.

In a blink of eye both of them were in a small garden. A few small trees were planted in grass and watered by small pond. When she turned her head she could see a huge sakura tree and her face got a sour look. The only reason why she can't stand her name was because of this tree. Especially for its flowers.

Sakura hated pink.

"You know, I'm sure that I had a dream when I actually killed you!" the other Sakura didn't say anything and turned away. When she disappeared Sakura sighed and looked around once again. She was sure that this was important but had no idea how.

* * *

Everything is the matter of customs. People are used to see blue sky, so they don't expecting it to be pink. People are used to walk, so you don't see them fly on their own. Most of people are used to cry when they see something very touching. And – of course – people are used to scream when they see their worst nightmare right before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You know, for a girl you are using a wonderful choice of expressions!"

"Burn in hell, Kurama!" Sakura told him wishfully. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on a walk and saw you here. Because you were unconscious I picked you up but at that moment you wake up." That explained why she was in his arms.

Again.

"Sesshomaru is gonna kill you!"

"Hardly. I have put barrier around here. He can't kill me when he doesn't feel me!" that was true. Sakura hated when he was right.

"Hmm, I got your point! Why are you still holding me?"

"You don't like it?"

"You can say I would prefer if you put me back on the ground!"

"Are you still weak?"

"What would you say?"

"What if we just stopped with this throwing questions at each other?"

"Well, let me think about it."

"How long?"

"About three or four…"

"Seconds?"

"No, eons, you idiot! Put me down, damn it!" Because of sealing her power away she couldn't move a thing. What let her more or less on mercy of the silver kitsune. Sometimes Sakura truly hated her fate. Kurama was full aware of her infirmity and with a pleased smirk he captured her mouth with his own.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Kurama was going on her nerves and he was doing it on purpose. When he deepened the kiss she cursed him and sent him to hell. She could felt one of his clawed hands as slowly slipped from her waist to a thigh. For a moment she regretted that she wasn't wearing a jeans but kimono. Kurama's hand touched her skin and Sakura was thinking when the heck he got under the silk fabric of kimono. She was wonder if she can get rid off him before happen something else, when suddenly…

"What the hell are you doing with MY woman?"

Kurama lifted his head in pure surprise as well as Sakura.

"What!" asked both of them in the same time. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the demon before her. She couldn't say that she knew him. With pleasure she noticed, she could move again. She took advantage and slapped Kurama. Very hard.

"For what was that?" asked her Kurama, while she was getting up from the ground.

"Ask so stupid once again and it will be worse!" she warned him dangerously and turned to the strange demon.

"Excuse me please, but I have such a bad feeling that we didn't understand to each other properly!"

"You are not Kagome!" he snapped in surprise and Sakura rose her eyebrow.

"You know my sister?" before he could answer her nearby was heard of two other voices.

"Kouga, can't you wait?"

"So, you are Kouga, am I correct?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Sakura, nice to meet you. May I know why do you considering my sister as you woman?"

"Why would he doesn't considering her as his woman? Your sister look much like you and you yourself are a nice piece of chick!" said Kurama while he wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's waist.

"Get you hands off or I will break them!" said Sakura through clenched teeth.

"Why are you kissing him, when you don't allow him to touch you?" was heard of Kouga's curious question. Sakura sent him a death look and Kouga took one step back.

"Trust me," she said slowly, "he started!" she tried not to see Kurama's pleased smirk, which made her sick. She didn't know anymore how to tell him that his behaviour ruining her. With a growl she snapped his hands from her waist and turned her attention to Kouga.

"My sister is nearby. I will go with you and then you can explain me the 'woman'." Sakura ignored Kurama's long face and his obvious disappointment. With Kouga and his two friends – who appeared to be Hakkaku and Ginta – she took her leave back to the camp. Sakura didn't have to turn back to know that Kurama is already gone. She was sure that he wouldn't risk another fight with Sesshomaru.

"Of course that Kagome is my woman! She would be with me if that dog-face didn't bossing her around. She deserves someone else?"

"Someone like you?" raised Sakura eyebrow and known the answer already.

"Who else?" asked Kouga fierily and Sakura rolled her eyes. _Men are so primitively and egocentrically stupid!_ She thought dryly. When they got in to camp, they were welcomed by surprised cries. Sakura didn't even open her mouth when Sesshomaru asked.

"Where is that bastard!"

"He is not here anymore."

"What happened?"

"I went to the forest and lost control over my power. When I sealed away I couldn't move for a moment. Kurama appeared during that time."

"During 'that time'?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not sure. I was unconscious for a moment."

"You were unconscious? Something could happen to you!"

"I didn't know it would happen. Can we drop the subject, please?" she asked him tiredly. Sesshomaru looked about complaining but was interrupted by Kouga and his brother bickering.

"Hey, dog face! What are you doing here?"

"What did you say, whimpy wolf?"

"I said…"

Sakura dropped her head on Sesshomaru's chest and moaned. "I guess, I'm starting to get headache. Somebody silent them." Her silent plea made Sesshomaru smirk. The arguing between Inuyasha and Kouga continued only to be ended by Kagome.

"OSUWARI!"

"Hmm, looks to me like the best baby sister ever!" Sakura told to Sesshomaru while looking at her sister.

* * *

The morning wasn't the happiest ever. The visible tension between Sesshomaru and Sakura was unnerving. For the one thousand and fifty seventh time Sakura cursed Kouga or better his big mouth. The evening before he didn't forget to mention Kurama's kiss and with this pissed Sesshomaru off. It was quite late when Sakura gave up and go to sleep ignoring the demon lord's aggressive mood.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't get over it and the morning was unbearable. Sakura would never imagine that a pissed off lord of demons could be such a pain in her ass. And what more, she could feel some strange vibrations from the place they were heading.

The next few hours were silent except for Inuyasha's stupid comments that almost got him killed by Sesshomaru. And with every mile the vibrations were more obvious. Sakura started feel pain in her lugs, but didn't know what could possibly cause it. A few minutes later she had problems with breathing and her head started spinning. She was sure that her power is safely under her control, but the pain was so familiar that she started doubt about her ability to seal her power.

Sakura tried her best not to let others know about her condition. The priority was to find Rin and Jaken – well, to find Rin. Sakura wouldn't give a damn about that stupid toad.

But it was useless. She could feel herself slowly falling on Kagome's back and loosing her conscious. Like from a very far distance she heard her sister asking her if everything is all right. Sakura hadn't the power to answer. She close her eyes and with that fall into absolute darkness.

* * *

She could tell she was floating. That was definitely wrong because she didn't remembered to go swimming. The pain was gone as well. Good. One plus on this whole situation. Something gently tugged her into arm and she frowned. She didn't see anything.

_First you must open your eyes, idiot!_

Sakura's eyes got snapped open when she heard that voice. A voice, which was harsh and dry like gravel under scorching sun. A voice, she had known better than her own.

_Kira! Where are you?_ Yelled Sakura and looked around herself. There was darkness but utterly different than the other times. She was standing on water surface and even this was technically in darkness she could see things. Herself, her image in the water…

_See? It's easy. Just open your eyes and take a good look around yourself. You would be surprised what you will see!_

_Kira, where are you!_ She started panicked. She desperately wanted to see him, but he wasn't here.

_Did you abandon me like everyone else? Kira?_ She asked sadly.

_You are even more stupid than I thought. Do you honestly think that people around you will be always here just for YOU! Idiot! Think. This is your life, others can't live it for you. You aren't alone. You have yourself and every memory of people you met before._

_Now I feel sooooo much better._ The bitterness in her voice was hurting.

_You are really dense sometimes, Sakura. Are you not see them? They are touched you and left their mark on you, so even if they are not here with you, you are not alone._

Sakura looked at herself once again and then saw it. She was shining. Or better, around her was a shining aura, which she was sure wasn't her. Sakura embraced herself. She could feel the warmth from it.

_I'm sorry old man. You are right. I'm not alone. _

Sakura smiled …….. and wake up.

* * *

Another strange ceiling. Sakura started be tired waking up from unconsciousness in completely different places. She was sure that this wasn't her room in Sesshomaru's palace. With sigh she got up and walked out from there. She couldn't be out for long because she still wore her travel kimono.

The hall before her was silent, but she was sure that there was trace of her sister's ki. She followed it and on its end opened slide door of another room. It was sort of dining hall and Sesshomaru, her sister and the rest was there. Her eyes fell on a black haired demon who could be easily Sesshomaru's twin brother except of hair colour and missing the shitty-fluff-stuff, which her lord wore on his shoulder.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up and walked to her. With grace he gently offer her an arm and took her to the others. When they stood in front of the new demon Sesshomaru said.

"Sakura, this is Lord Ryuumeru, the sovereign of the Northern Lands and my friend."

Sakura nodded. _Shit, this dude looks familiar.

* * *

_

I apologize for not updating for whole MONTH! Wasn't my fault. No, I'm not trying to get myself from this deep shit I'm telling you truth. My previous computer is right now rotting in hell along with many of my stories. So I had to rewrite it. I hope you like it and please send me some reviews so I would know if my grammar made some progress or not. And you don't have to write a review only about my grammar. Thanks a lot.


	11. The Proposal

**Chapter 11: The Proposal**

To say that Sakura was angry out of her mind was a terrible underestimating of situation. Honestly, a pissed off rhinoceros was less terrified than her at that moment. Kagome and her friends were avoiding her just for safety reasons and the servants of lord Ryuumeru were constantly shaking from fear. To piss off Sakura wasn't a good idea and the whole palace made sure of it.

It's wise to add that lord Ryuumeru was having fun from this situation. First; he had never seen Sesshomaru almost on the edge of his patience and second; the fact that LORD Sesshomaru was almost ARGUING with a human woman was simply breathtaking. That was three hours ago, soon after Sakura's awakening, when Sesshomaru announced her he needed something check out and she was staying with her sister in the palace. Sesshomaru didn't forget to order her to relax, what she highly ignored, when she run through halls.

"JERK!" yelled Sakura in one of many gardens and hit the ground. The pain, which sent her into unconscious, was gone after she woke up, but Sakura was curious about its origin. It was a thing, which interested many others, like her sister and lord Ryuumeru himself. From pure stubbornness she refused to speak with healers. She threatened them with long and painful death so long that they simply gave up and leave her alone.

The garden where she was now was in a full bloom and that helped to calm her nerves. More and more she suffered from her fear about Rin. Sakura wasn't sure if the always-smiling child is all right, but she prayed for it. For twentieth time Sakura checked out her inner chains safely holding her power in control and sighed. Everything was perfect. Then why the sudden pain? For a moment she was sure that she lost her control again.

It was scaring her although she would never admit it to anybody. She wanted to return back to her time, forget everything and if it was possible to try move over it. Somehow she wasn't sure if it was possible. She pressed her back against the trunk and closed eyes.

The smell of lilacs was always calmed her down no matter what. The rich smell which helping her relaxing and partly forget. Sakura's spiritual balance has returned back on its place and everything was alright. Maybe that's why she was so startled when she felt Sesshomaru's hands around her waist.

Immediately, Sakura opened her eyes and her body stunned. The demon lord was looking at her with unreadable expression and she forced herself to calm down. She had nothing against be hold in his arms, but the sudden appearance startled her.

"I'm sorry for my rude behaviour earlier. Can you forgive this Sesshomaru?" Sakura smiled. She couldn't deny that his aristocracy manners kind of impressed her.

"You are lucky that you have appeared now, when I'm calm. Otherwise I'm not sure!" giggled Sakura. Sesshomaru smiled at her and she felt herself melt under this look. The demon lord was gorgeous, but when he smiled it was irresistible. Lost in his eyes she didn't even notice that she was lying on the ground with Sesshomaru on the top of her.

The first thing she started to notice was soft and sweet kiss. One part of her was screaming at her to get some sense and the other part was simply enjoying the kiss. When Sesshomaru left her lips Sakura was breathless. She didn't know what to think. That kiss was nice and she liked it, but she wasn't sure if it was right.

Since the events in the garden of his palace he didn't kiss her again. Maybe, because he didn't want to force her to anything. But still, she was lying on the soft grass with her fingers clenched into his haori and with the lack of oxygen after his kiss. He bent his head to kiss her again, but this time more passionately. Sakura's eyes grown wide when she felt his tongue slipped into her mouth, gently touching her own.

The only thing, which retrains her from complete surrendering, was her deep fear. With determination, which surprised herself, Sakura pushed him off and sat up. Sesshomaru was breathing heavily just like her. Suddenly, she feared what else could happen and try to go away. Sesshomaru cough her and tightly embraced her. He felt her body froze, but didn't let go. Sakura tried to get rid of him but it was useless. Against his physical strength Sakura didn't get a chance and her spirit energy she didn't want to use.

"Sesshomaru, let me go!"

"No, listen!" Sesshomaru tried to calm her down so she would listen what he wanted to say.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for his lack of self-control. I didn't want to scare you. Sakura, you are the last person, which would fear me. I would rather die than hurt you. Trust me, please!" at the sound of his smooth voice she slowly calmed down. Sitting on his lap, hidden in his arms her body lost its tension.

"My lord, why are you doing this to me?" she asked him tiredly. Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her and buried head into her hair.

"Sakura, you are more important than all treasures and power in this world. You are my most precious treasure, yet you holding greater power over me than anyone else before you." Gently let his fingers touch her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"One word, Sakura, and I will make you my mate and the lady of the West. One word and you will make me the most happiest man in this world."

Sakura gasped. Did she hear correctly? Was it really possible that Sesshomaru just proposed her?

"Sesshomaru, what does it mean?" she asked him unsurely. Sesshomaru sighed. From his haori he pulled a small wooden box. When he opened it, Sakura saw the most beautiful jewel ever. It was a small sapphire star hung on silver chain. It was a piece of art, which was telling about skills. Sesshomaru hung it on Sakura's neck.

"However your choice will be, keep this as a gift from the lord of West. If you will wish to return back home I want you to have it as a memory on me. If you change you mind and stay," for a moment he paused and Sakura didn't dare to look away.

"If you stay, this star will be the symbol of the most beautiful lady ever!" Sesshomaru gently kissed her on her forehead. Sakura shivered under this as butterfly light touch.

"Sesshomaru, I told you. I just …" her voice disappeared. Sesshomaru hugged her.

"I know. Keep that star, it suits you. Sakura, for that short time you were with me in my palace, you brought me more happiness than I could ever imagine. For that I thank you. It means many good memories, which I will cherish till the end of my days."

Sakura gently smiled. "So, this was the reason of your departure?" she asked him with smile.

"Yes!"

"But what about Rin!"

Sesshomaru quickly kissed her on her cheery lips before whispering. "Rin and Jaken are in Naraku's castle. Fetch you sister we are leaving in one hour." Sesshomaru gave another quick kiss and Sakura burst in laugh.

"You are terrible, my lord!"

Sesshomaru wished that she would call him HER lord till his death. He couldn't imagine anything better. To be her mate. Forever. He took his leave and Sakura watched him for the whole time. Her good mood quickly changing.

_My lord, under different circumstances I would be honoured to be by your side. Unfortunately, it's not in this case._

"In depression, Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned around only to see lord Ryuumeru. The said lord was leaning against a trunk a watched her with interest. The girl gave him a narrow look. Lard Ryuumeru really could be Sesshomaru's twin brother if there wasn't for few differences. The first would be his hair, which had the same shade of midnight blue like her own. The next would be his birthmark. Well, it was kanji symbol, which meant wisdom. But most different were his eyes. That deep indigo blue was breathtaking. Sesshomaru's eyes were most of the time cold only sometimes showing emotions. The eyes of this lord were always lively. Sakura couldn't help herself, but she was sure that his eyes showing undying amusement and caring about things around him. Which was for a demon quite rare.

Inside Sakura's soul was still feeling that she should know this lord, but she never met him before. The way he was talking and moving was telling her otherwise.

"Lord Ryuumeru, do you usually creeping behind other people like this?" she asked him sourly. Untouched by her question and obvious disrespect he smiled at her.

"Only in a case of a lovely lady who scared most of my servants." Sakura turned brightly red and then she started giggling.

"Sakura will be a good girl from now on!" she told him with a childish voice and manners. Lord Ryuumeru burst in laugh and she joined him.

"Alright, joking aside. Did you want to talk to me, lord Ryuumeru?" the demon lord smirked and Sakura's feeling that she know him grew stronger.

"Actually, yes. Can we sit down?"

"First, I would like to thank you. I haven't seen my friend in such mood for a long time. But you are really extraordinary so I can understand him. Maybe sometimes annoying, but extraordinary."

"Thanks for the compliment!" add Sakura dryly.

"Sorry, if I'm too personal but you don't planning to change your mind and stay here with Sesshomaru? You are gonna go back to your home, right?"

"Lord Ryuumeru, is it possible that I know you from somewhere?" began Sakura slowly. The demon lord looked at her curiously.

"I don't think so! Why?"

"Just a feeling." Shook Sakura with her head before continue. "But for you question; I don't belong here. No matter what else, I HAVE TO return back!"

"You have to?"

"I don't counting myself among people who let their debts unpaid. And back at home I have such debts. Besides, right now I'm not sure with myself and I'm honestly afraid made a wrong decision."

"I understand. Is there some connection with one notoriously infamous demon thief?"

"Sesshomaru told you about it?" it was more statement then question.

"Yes. My friend doesn't have high opinion about him, which I can understand, but I don't think it is so easy as Sesshomaru thinks." Ryuumeru's soft and gentle voice made Sakura smile.

"My very good friend once told me that easy problems are boring and life need some challenge, but after events of last weeks I would prefer boredom. It's true that the whole problem is complicated but I don't know how much. Damn, I'm not sure by anything anymore!"

"So, what are you gonna do? Understand, I'm asking you from pure worry about my friend. Your decision will mean much for him." Sakura was silent for a moment.

"I know. That's why I want first save Rin. With her kidnapping in my head I'm not able to think of something else. When she will with us again, then maybe I will be able to think about it."

Lord Ryuumeru smiled at her. When he left she remembered that she should find her sister. Now.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in one of the rooms, which lord Ryuumeru let prepared for her. In her hands she was holding a half of the Shikon of Tama, which she thoughtfully rolled with. In her mind she was still returning to the talk she had with her sister in the palace of western lord. Sakura was right but still… 

**Flashback:**

"You can't be serious!" breathed Kagome unbelievable. Sakura shook her head.

"Kagome, don't tell me that you were planning travelling in time for another twenty years? Both of us didn't belong here. Travelling to the past and back isn't the right idea. Did you think how much of history you could change … to worse!" Sakura's voice was calm and still.

"I know. But it's about that…"

"…you are in love with Inuyasha?" finished Sakura for her sister.

"Huh?" asked Kagome dumbly.

"Sango and Miroku were talking about it."

"No, I got over it already. He will be always in love with Kikyou and that will never change. I meant all of my friends. I don't want to leave them."

"I know. Just think about it. The time portals can be quite dangerous."

"No, there is nothing to think about. When I put the Shikon no Tama back together I will return home and the portal seal away."

**End of Flashback:**

Kagome sighed. She told Sakura truth that she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, but he was still her friend together with others. She really didn't want to leave them. For a moment in her mind appeared Sesshomaru. The cold lord of the West who obviously hold strong emotions for her sister.

Kagome was almost sure that Sakura wasn't close to him, but how much it was 'serious' she didn't know. This time had a charm, which caught her and Sakura. Kagome didn't want to loose this and was thinking if is it same with her sister. When her mind came to her sister and Sesshomaru, Kagome turned her thoughts to Inuyasha.

When she came here for the first time and started to know him better she was sure that she find the real love. As the time floated she find out that nothing is so easy. She was wondered if there was the 'one' for her. Somewhere.

Again, Kagome looked at the Shikon no Tama or the half she had. Something so small and how much of pain it cause. Maybe it would be better say that people who wanted it caused the pain. Especially Naraku. Because of him nobody sleep peacefully.

With determination Kagome stood up. She felt her sister's ki. Something was telling her that was time to go. Small smile crept on her face. It will take a long time to put the Shikon no Tama together and till the day she could enjoy the wonderful life in this era.

* * *

Wow another chapter done. As usual leave me some review. By the way, special thanksto kimahrigirl who leave me that great reviews. It always cheer me up. Thaks to others as well. 


	12. The kidnapping and waiting

**Chapter 12: The kidnapping and waiting**

"Shut the hell up, already!" screamed Sakura when – after twenty minutes of non-stop arguing between Inuyasha and Kouga – she lost her nerves. After the two of them shut up, Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself and – murmuring curses under her breath – she walked off to her sister.

"Shit, I thought that only Kagome can be so terrifying when she is angry!" announced Inuyasha with a thin voice. Kouga who was shocked as well nodded.

"Obviously it's a family thing!"

Sakura caught her sister two minutes later. Without explanation she grabbed her for an elbow and dragged her aside. When they where from earshot the older from the sisters let her frustration went out.

"Kagome, I swear, if you not talk to them I will kill them!"

Kagome who had praxis with dealing with Inuyasha and Kouga only shrugged her shoulders. It was useless trying to talk to them and it was useless trying to calm her sister down when she was in such mood. When Sakura cool down Kagome spoke.

"Look! These two just can't stand each another and neither you nor me can stop them from fighting. So leave them alone."

Sakura nervously run her hand through her hair. The pressure she was under in last few weeks was clearly visible on her. Fear for Rin almost pushed her over the edge and she couldn't do anything with that.

"Sorry, I just wish to Rin was here and I could be sure that she is all right. I still thing that it was my fault. You know, the kidnap and everything around it."

Kagome gently put her hand on Sakura's shoulder in silent comfort. She couldn't help herself but she thought that she didn't know her sister well. After her returning from Kyoto was everything drastically different. Kagome tried to convince herself it was only from pressure and the fact her sister was five hundred years back in the past. Deep down she knew it wasn't because of it. Her big sister changed and she didn't know if it was for good or bad.

"Of course it is not your fault. Such a thing can happen. Don't worry. We will find Rin and Jaken and everything will be fine." Kagome didn't dare to ask her if she wanted to return back home or not. She was afraid that Sakura would stay here and she would never see her sister again. Kagome wasn't stupid and when Sakura told her to what an opportunity she got the star jewel, she understood how deeply Sesshomaru cared for her sister.

Sakura shook her head as if she wanted to convince herself instead of her sister. "Nothing will be all right. Or at least not easy." She sighed and looked at the western side. Her sister was confused and didn't understand at all, but Sakura was deeply lost in her own thoughts.

On the yard where everyone were waiting appeared lord Ryuumeru and Sesshomaru. When they were saying goodbye Sakura couldn't discard the feeling that lord Ryuumeru is more familiar to her that he should be. When they managed to continue in their journey Sakura slid to her own thoughts almost immediately. She was quiet and it started worried Sesshomaru. From their talk in the garden he didn't have any chance to talk to her again though he longed for it. With difficulty the demon lord focused on their travelling. He will speak to her when he will have a time for it.

Sakura sat along with her sister on the back of the Sesshomaru's dragon and gently hold Shippo in her arms. The little fox demon grew to her heart as strong as to her sister and Sakura surprised notice that his presence has a calming effect on her. Sakura's thoughts turned to the other fox demon but this time it didn't make her smile. Her last encounter with Kurama confused her even more that all the others before.

With her all will power she managed to stop thinking at the silver haired demon. Instead of that in her mind appeared Rin. It hurt her from the thought that something could happen to her. From the bottom of her soul she hoped they would find her in time.

The whole group was silent for the whole time of their travelling. Sakura could understand it. The closer they were to the Naraku's palace the heavier was their mood. Even Inuyasha shut up and kept his comments for himself. For that was Sakura more than grateful. She was sure that if he said something stupid again she would kill him.

In the air was smell of a poison and Sakura was about to throw up. She cowered her mouth and nose with a hand but it didn't help much. Kagome who sat in front of her started cough and Shippo were same as her. Sakura had a problem to recognize her surroundings because of the fog, which cowered everything around them. For a moment she started to be worried they will run into something or maybe don't notice Naraku's palace.

Sesshomaru shortly ordered landing. About two minutes after that they all hit the ground on a wide yard of obviously a dead palace. Sakura couldn't understand how was Sesshomaru able see in that fog. All of them were very aware of this place. Sakura's cough got worse. The poison, which made her weaker in the burned village, was nothing in compare to this. Again she had a feeling that her senses are weakened and everyone started to get away from her. It was like breathing in thick fog. It was difficult for her to breath and her body pleaded for air.

_Where is that stupid bastard. I don't know what is in this shit but it stopping me from seeing his youki. How is that bastard doing this? It's almost like if he wanted something and we brought it for him straight away. He is probably waiting for Shikon no Tama, but why is this fog affecting me so much?_ She didn't have time to thing about anything else. Around her waist circled something, what with a great imagination she could call an arm. Immediately Sakura was torn back. She yelled but from that she breathed in more of the poisoned air and fell unconscious.

* * *

„Sakura okaa-san!"

Sakura opened her eyes and with the last remains of her power she tried to remember where in the seven hells she could be. She truly started to be tired of waking up in strange places. Her head was still spinning from the fog in Naraku's castle. It also left a sour taste in her mouth. With coughing Sakura got up and looked around herself. To her endless relieve Rin was right next to her. The little girl's kimono was dirty and her hair kind of messy but otherwise she was alright. The girl was looking at Sakura with her big, bright eyes. The older girl smiled and quickly hugged her.

"Rin, are you ok?"

"Yes, okaa-san!"

Sakura blinked. She couldn't say that she minded to Rin call her mother but it was kind of unexpected. Besides she was sure that it wasn't the best to explain her that she will truly return back home and never come back to her. With guilt she put her hands at Rin't shoulders.

"Rin, why are you calling me like that?" the small girl looked at her with such trust that it was almost impossible for Sakura to look into her eyes.

"Because if Sakura okaa-san marry Sesshomaru-sama then Rin will have parents. And Rin knows that Sakura likes Sesshomaru-sama so they will get married." This announcement left Sakura speechless. To think that such thing could come out of the mouth of six years old child was unbelievable. Sakura tightly closed her eyes.

"Rin, where did you get the though that I will marry Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin looked at her like if she was asking something completely obvious. "You like Sesshomaru-sama so you will marry him!"

"Rin, I can't marry Sesshomaru, though I admire him. We are from two completely different worlds and I have to go back."

In Rin's eyes appeared tears and that tore Sakura's heart. "It's because of Kurama? That's why you can't marry Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sakura tried to hug the small girl but she didn't let her. "Rin hates Kurama. He makes Sakura okaa-san cry and now he's taking her from Rin and Sesshomaru-sama."

The taller girl didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to stay with the small child and the demon lord but the reasonable part told her it wasn't possible. Sakura wrapped her arms around Rin's small figure and this time the girl didn't push her away. Gently, Sakura was rocking her and tried to comfort her. She understood her desire for mother but Sakura couldn't be a mother. Not to a small child like Rin. Not in the past - five hundred years since she was born.

"Rin,…" started Sakura but stopped when she heard steps behind the door. The steps were moving closer and then the door opened. Sakura could see a youkai with long black hair. Sakura immediately recognized his youki.

"Naraku!" his name slide from her lips without noticing. She was sure that it's him. There was no mistake for it.

"You know me? How sweet! I heard about you as well. To be honest I longed to meet you."

"Wow, all displeasure on my side."

"How funny little girl you are. Aren't you scared?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Mother always told me that I fascinating all types of weirdoes. So you are not such surprising." She answered him sourly. Rin cried when Naraku slapped Sakura across her face. She didn't look like if she noticed it. The bored expression on her face was obvious.

"Are you happy now?" Sakura asked him dryly. Not because of her but for Rin she tried to look calm. It would be useless if she freaked out and scared the girl with her. To her utter pleasure Naraku looked pissed off. He took her face into hands and said with a grim tone.

"Your sister will come for you! She will come with the Shikon no Tama. I can hardly wait." With that he left the room. Sakura tightly hugged Rin. There was nothing else to do that wait and hell she hated it.


	13. Betrayal

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

Drip

Drip

In the dark cell Sakura didn't have any idea what time it was. There was no window that could show her the position of sun. The worse part was the still sound of dripping water. The tall girl thought it would be her end.

Drip

Drip

Sometime after Naraku's department Rin fell asleep. Sakura was deeply glad for it. She felt bad for the sweet girl. There was nothing she could do and it was driving her crazy. So badly she wanted to get away from that small and dark cell. To see sun, sky, forest and be free. She truly hated small spaces. She could bear with it for a small amount of time but this was too long.

Drip

Drip

Trying to count was useless since she couldn't do that for long. Briefly, she thought if this wasn't Naraku's plan after all. Not that it would be so surprising after all. He was one fine piece of son of a bitch. But she didn't think that he would go about that so deeply.

Drip

Drip

Sakura let out a small sigh of desperation and frustration. Never before she wanted so sincerely to kick someone's ass. She would never forgive that bastard for hurting Rin. That girl grew so close to her heart. Once again Sakura's thoughts went to lord Sesshomaru and Yoko.

Drip

Drip

Forcefully she tried not to think about them but it was useless. She couldn't help but compare them. Where Sesshomaru was a lord in every inch of his personality Yoko was carefree and true to his reputation as a thief. One cold and honest… the other passionate and mysterious.

Drip

Drip

Sakura shook her head. While one part of her soul was firmly attached to the magnificent lord of demons… the other one was mercilessly drawn towards the shocking unknown what was Kurama.

Drip

Drip

Gently, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl, Sakura ran her fingers through the thick black hair. She didn't want to leave that girl. But it was the only way she could spare herself from the incredible pain in her heart. There was no room for fooling herself. Never, she could possibly choose between the lord and thief. Her soul and heart were torn apart between these two.

Drip

Drip

It was foolish.

Drip

Drip

It was utterly selfish.

Drip

Drip

But she didn't want to get hurt again.

Drip

Drip

She didn't know what to do anymore.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sesshomaru was furious. Sakura was right beside him and yet… somehow the enemy was able to take her away. It was making him angry more than anything else in his life. He cursed again only to find his brother snickering. So desperately Sesshomaru wanted to slit his throat open but Kagome was faster. With one quick 'osuwari' Inuyasha was silenced. The only remaining problem was Sakura.

The lord of western lands didn't have any illusions about the place she could be right now. He was sure that she was kept captivated within Naraku's palace. That fact made him even angrier. He would rather die than allow that monster to hold her captivated for too long. The poisoned mist was cleared now and Sesshomaru could easily smell Sakura's scent.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura didn't understand what was happening. The whole place was trembling and she wasn't sure how long she could keep herself and Rin safe. It was dangerous, that was for sure, but somehow she managed to run through a hole in the wall. Once outside she laid the small girl on the ground and with coughing looked around.

It was crazy. They were still in the small cell when somewhere was heard of explosion. The bars literally burst open and from the ceiling was falling down first stones. One bigger piece hit Rin into her head and knocked her off. Without hesitation Sakura took the small girl into her arms and carried her out of the cell and to the yard.

The trees that literally tore the whole palace apart and freed them from their prison were continuing systematically destroying the place. Sakura was quite impressed. The trees were beautiful but she wasn't in state to think who could cause that. She never met anybody who would be able to control plants… Except for…

"YOKO!"

She couldn't breathe properly and yelling like that was making her head spin. Thick clouds of dust were floating everywhere and it was impossible for her to see clearly. Desperately trying to see the shining silver hair Sakura looked around herself only to be forced on her knees in another cough. She didn't dare to let go off Rin's small hand in fear of loosing her at all.

Never before Sakura felt so hopeless. She couldn't do anything – not without hurting Rin – and she didn't know if Yoko was truly there or not. The pain in her body was making it difficult to focus at the thief's energy. She hated it when she was depending on someone else's help. Holding Rin tightly she could only pray to gods that they will not be crushed by falling palace. He conscious was quickly leaving her and before the darkness claimed her Sakura felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist then everything was gone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The smell of cherry blossom was filling the air when Sakura finally opened her eyes. She was lying on bed made from grass under majestic cherry tree. With relieve she notice the pain blocking her breathing was gone. Everything around sounded so peaceful she wished to just lay there and don't think about anything.

The memory of what happened slowly came back to her. Her imprisoning, Naraku, the falling palace,… Rin.

Rin!

With bolt Sakura sat up and frantically looked around. She couldn't see the little girl anywhere and she started panicking. She wanted to scream Rin's name but from her throat came out only cough.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much. Lie back down and try to relax."

Sakura turned her head only to see Yoko standing nearby with a smoking cup in his hands. On his face was troubled expression but she couldn't think about it. All she wanted was to know where Rin was.

"What happened to Rin?"

Yoko raised one of his fine eyebrows. With a sigh he gracefully sat next to her while putting the cup into her hands.

"She is fine. Sesshomaru took her."

On Sakura's face appeared frown.

"Where am I? Why it's just me and you? Where are others?" For a long time Yoko didn't answered. The magnificent stupidity of what had he done started catching up on him. It was as if his brain finally started to work. He was crazy but he couldn't just let her go. When he was sure that she finished the cup of tea without any explanation Yoko took her into his arms and sat her on his laps. Sakura immediately tensed.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" even though she was starting to be nervous Sakura let him to wrap his arms around her body and hold her tightly. He wanted her so much.

"Yoko, what happened?" she forced her voice to sound calm.

"I attacked Naraku's palace with my plants and managed to destroy the walls that was keeping you and Rin. When you get out of there Naraku was attacked by your sister and Sesshomaru. The last I saw was Naraku being killed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I took you here then."

"You mean you kidnapped me here."

Yoko chuckled. "You can say that. Truth is, I wanted to talk to you when Sesshomaru isn't here to interfere. I was wondering what you are going to do now. If you are staying with Sesshomaru or returning back home."

Sakura stilled. She didn't quite understand why he was asking. He knew she wanted to return home.

"Why are you asking? You know I want to go back home." Sakura was desperate. She didn't know what or why it was happening. She could feel Youko's suddenly trembling body and that scared her. The demon thief was always so calm and collected but now he was full of insecurities that made her nervous. Her senses became more sensitive than usual. There was chipping of a bird on a nearby tree, running water in a hidden stream but most, Youko's strong heartbeat. It was a frantic rhythm that made her want to do anything that would sooth it down. The kitsune's lips were on her neck.

"I'm sorry!" whispered Youko before sinking his sharp canines into her bare flesh. Sakura screamed for all it was worth. It hurt more than anything she experienced before. A burning sensation shot down from her neck along her spine and paralyzed her body. Before her eyes appeared a black spots as her sight began to collapse.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. In her mind she returned back to her home only to be brought to Kira's temple. The images were changing so fast and the emotions floating from it was driving her crazy. She wanted to end it. She didn't want to watch it again. This movie theatre from her mixed experienced and dreams. She wanted to go back home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why everything in me hurts?" Sakura asked into air. Her eyes were closed to avoid the pain from sunlight. She didn't expect anyone to answer her question it was more a rhetorical question. Her mind was hazy and she didn't remember what was happening to her before. Right now she was comfortable.

"Most possibly it will be from your fall!"

Sakura opened her eyes. Next to her was sitting Sesshomaru, his face serious. When she turned her head towards him, along her spine shot a burning pain. It started on her neck and continued to the small of her back. Sakura gasped for air, eyes wide and fingers clenched next to her.

"And this will be probably because of the mating mark on your neck."

"What are you talking about? What fall? What mating mark?" her memory was as blank as a sheet of paper. There was nothing. She didn't remember a falling from anywhere. And what in the hell was a mating mark.

Sesshomaru reached his hand and put some stray hair behind her ear. In his eyes was pain she didn't understand. There were questions all around her but she couldn't grasped them and made them sensible.

"What's going on?"

"Youko marked you as his mate. That's what happened."

"I see." All of it suddenly came back to her. Youko's apology and then the terrifying pain. From her eyes started pouring tears. Her body was shaking violently from sobs and pain far beyond physical. Once again was her soul shattered. Without knowing she was in Sesshomaru's arms and crying into his chest. She was wounded and hurt more then before. From her soul came only one desire. To go back home.

The Lord of western lands must know because without questioning he took her and walked out of the room. Maybe if she was in better state she could listen to cries of his own soul as well but she never did.

Back in his study he gently let her go.

"Stand calmly so I can send you back home." His voice was void of emotion while he was letting go of his evening star, still crying in front him.

_From the river of time to the land of reality…_

Sakura didn't hear him. From her eyes were pouring tears down her to her cheeks. Her mind was far away from the beautifully decorated room and a proud demon lord.

_…guide your child back where thee belongs. _

There was a shine all around her. Sakura could see the wall disappearing into blur. As a lightning she understood that this is probably the last time she sees Lord Sesshomaru. Sakura closed her eyes unable to watch him any longer. Before everything around her disappeared completely the door burst open and something small hit her into stomach.

"Okaa-san, don't go!"

Then everything disappeared.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'm sorry for this to took sooooo long. It was supposed to be posted three months ago, but since mu mum was taken to hospital I didn't feel like updating or writing at all. Sorry to keep all of you wait so much.

Thanks to you all who took the time and read it.

Murail


	14. Dreaming of you

**Chapter 14: Dreaming of you**

The sky above the western lands was crimson red and made beautiful scenery with the sunset. Everywhere was heard of birds still singing in gardens of the western palace. Last remaining sun rays were illuminating every flowers, which weren't hidden in shadows of thick walls.

The lord of the western lands himself was in one of these gardens, silently watching sunset. Near to him were a few lilacs. For some reason it reminded him of Sakura. He remembered that this was her favourite place. Before she reunited with her sister, she was often here with Rin.

Rin.

The little girl didn't recovered from the shock yet. Sesshomaru understand. His ward seen Sakura like her mother. With her lost Rin was dealing very hard. The feelings of the cold demon were same. He couldn't believe it was only two weeks since she returned to her home. If she was able to return there. To him, it seemed to be like an eternity.

He missed her. He missed the way she walked. He missed the way she inclined her head to her shoulder. He missed her dry humour. He missed the way she ridiculously raised her voice when she was asking some question. He missed the softness of her crimson lips, the gentle touch which only she could offer him. Somewhere above him cried a bird. That painful sound resonated in him for a while before it sank down into the void of his soul. Sesshomaru was thinking if there was a chance that he could make Sakura to change her will. He tried to find something what he had to say and didn't. Something. The key word that would convince her to stay with him. He didn't find anything.

In his mind appeared Kurama. For the demon lord was the silver-haired kitsune on blame for everything. He wanted to kill him for laying his hands on her. For confusing her and mainly for scaring her.

Sesshomaru blame him for Sakura's leaving. He was sure that she would stay with him if Kurama didn't interfere between them.

The sun disappeared beyond mountains and everything was covered by dark night. The sliding doors opened and Rin's small figure appeared in them. Sesshomaru turned to her. From her red eyes he could say she was crying again. It was nothing new in these days. Rin was crying every night since Sakura disappeared in the river of time. He wasn't sure how to explain the small kid that her mother figure will never come back. It caused that Rin still believed, she would see Sakura again.

Sesshomaru's heart was tearing him apart when he saw like Rin's childish and innocent hope was ruined every night when was time to bed and Sakura wasn't there as she hoped.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura opened her eyes half wondering what could possibly screw up. Somehow she was sure that she wasn't home, as she had to be. For a moment she was thinking if Sesshomaru cast the spell correctly but then she pushed such thoughts aside. Deep down she doubted that Sesshomaru – Mr.-Perfect-in-every-way – would do a half work.

With convincing herself, Sakura raised her body to sitting position and looked around herself. Definitely, she wasn't in her home. The place, where she currently found herself, was huge. The roof was disappearing in far away – at least if there was some roof – and on the walls were pictured gigantic motives. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the main motive, which was some fat dude with full beard.

"Ahhh, here you are!" Sakura almost jumped out from her skin when a disgustingly cheerful voice echoed beyond her back. When she got breathing under control again, Sakura turned around only to see some girl in pink kimono with lightly blue hair tied in high ponytail.

If Sakura didn't counting the hair – or rather its colour – the girl looked absolutely normally. Unfortunately this impression was screwed up by a long oar, which she held in her hand and the expression in her face, which was same horrible oversweet like her voice.

"Ehmm, are you talking to me?" asked Sakura and secretly hoped that the answer will be no. The disappointment was bitter.

"Of course I'm talking to you. Do you see here someone else?" replied the person in pink kimono, her voice and expression sweeter than before. Even if it didn't seem possible. When Sakura heard a girlish giggling she moaned in defeat.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. It's getting better anyway. Can you tell me your name, so I don't have to call you 'hey you'?"

"Of course. Where are my manners?" Sakura hoped that this kind of information she never find out. "My name is Botan and yours?"

"I thought that you were looking for me?"

"That's true, but Lord Koenma didn't tell me your name!"

Sakura was looking at her for a moment and then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sakura. Who is Koenma?"

"_Lord_ Koenma. He is a prince of The Spirit World, where you are right now."

Sakura thought again. If she was in The Spirit World, then it meant two things. First, she died or second, something was terribly wrong. She couldn't say that any of these facts would impress her somehow.

Silently, Sakura followed Botan through the halls to big golden door, which were slightly opened. She had no idea how could prince of The Spirit World look like, but she hoped that he isn't that fat dude who was pictured on walls.

The room, which she and Botan entered into, was huge and Sakura started to think that these people were going for big places. She noticed a big table with chair, which was turned back to her. Botan stopped before the desk and said.

"Sakura, this is Lord Koenma!" the chair turned to them and Sakura saw a toddler with a comforter in his mouth.

Sakura was silently staring for a moment and then sighed. With grace she sat down on the floor, put her head into hands and started laughing. It wasn't such kind of laugh when somebody surprise you and you start hysterically laugh in relieve. Not even that kind of laugh, which you using in situation when you don't want to turn crazy so instead you start laughing.

Sakura was simply laughing. She was laughing like someone who went a very long way and all kind of trouble only to find out something really stupid in the end. Botan and Koenma were watching her as she was sitting on the floor with folded legs and silently laughing. They thought she had to be mad. To be honest, Sakura was thinking same.

Two months ago she ended up in the past after she fell out from a window in the second floor. Met a sexy demon, who drugged her and ravished her. Then she spent a several weeks in a palace of another demon for who she started have feeling quite different than only respect and gratitude.

She met her younger sister – who was despite all sense there too – with a company more bizarre than her own and experienced battle which was far beyond her imagination. Then – when she thought that is finally over – she was marked as a mate with a mark that was still hurting and bleeding. And when it all really ended, instead of home she appeared in The Spirit World and should speak with its prince, who didn't look older then two years.

"I'm sorry. Just nerves I guess. So, you are _Lord_ Koenma?" she asked without lifting her head from hands.

"Of course he is." Said Botan who recovered from the shock as the first.

"Botan?"

"Hmm, Yes?"

"Is there some chance that I can speak with someone who finished primary school, at least?" Sakura just had to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm Lord Koenma, and I'm far older than I look." Screamed Koenma with a face red from anger. Sakura finally lifted her head and looked at him.

"So, are you telling me that you already entered the primary school?" she asked him with growing interest.

"The problem is. That we don't know what are you doing here. You are not death and you are not a demon. So that's mean that you shouldn't be here." Interfered Botan before Koenma could get heart attack.

"What is date today?"

"Pardon me?"

"What date is today in the Human World?" asked Sakura again and Botan blinked. Then she looked into calendar and answered her. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Good, just mistake in landing. Can you get me back to Tokyo? Somehow I doubt that I can catch a bus here."

"So you didn't come here on purpose?" asked Koenma who finally calmed down.

"No, just one little kid interfered into a spell and it goes quite a wrong direction. So if you excuse me I would really like to go back home. My mother must be very worried about me."

"I can take on my oar?" offered happily Botan then she looked worriedly at Koenma.

"If you don't mind, Lord Koenma!"

"No it's fine, Botan. Take her back home."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kurama was sitting in his cave and thinking. He remembered every single word and move he did in her presence. When he remembered this he wasn't surprised that Sakura hated him. He did the worst thing he could. And not only once. When she told him what happened to her he understood why she was so distant from him and the demon lord.

Her soul was almost broken and he was afraid that he broke her completely with his behaviour towards her. There didn't exist any excuse for what had he done. There didn't exist any words for saying how much he was sorry. Not that it would matter, anyway. Sakura was back in her home and he was here.

Kurama wasn't sure what he should do from now. After loosing Kuronue he felt alone. After loosing Sakura he felt dead. In fact he wanted to die but more he wanted to see Sakura again. He didn't know if he will survive next five hundred years, but he was determined to try. Try to live and find his mate in the far future.

His mate.

He almost started laugh at this irony. He marked her as his mate and by this act he add another piece to the pile of hatred, which she felt for him. He was sure that the only thing Sakura wished for was to see him die slowly and painfully. But there was no help for him. Kurama had to see her again. Touch her again.

His heart jerked painfully. If he would be lucky enough to see her again, he was sure that she would never accept his apology. Kurama didn't wish more than her forgiveness if not attachment. With a sigh he put his head on knees, which were pulled to his chest and whispered.

"I love you more than my life. And I wish, I would be able to tell you this!" Outside of the cave started raining and Kurama sank deeper into his thoughts. It was sad that he realized how much he loved her when she wasn't there anymore.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura was holding Botan around her waist as if it was for the life itself. Her face was pale green and she was silently praying for death or miracle. When the blue-haired deity stopped her oar with skid on the background of the family shrine, Sakura slipped from behind on the ground and shakily stood up. The expression of freshly saved one on her face was a Kodak moment.

#_No more! Never ever will anybody make me flying on something like this! First Kurama and his suicidal fly, than Sesshomaru's dragon-monster or what the hell it was and now flying oar. No, this is the last time. Since now I'm staying on the ground._#

"Thanks, Botan! I'm really glad I'm back home!" said Sakura. _#You don't even know how MUCH I'm glad.# _

"No problem. How did you like the fly?"

If it would be possible Sakura would turn greener than she already was. Before she could answer she spotted Souta running towards her like mad. Botan disappeared and Sakura's brother run into her arms and tightly hugged her.

"Sakura, I missed you so much. I'm sorry that you fell out from the window. Please, please say that you will stay with us from now on!"

Sakura smiled down into the eyes of her brother.

"Of course I'm staying here. Now when I'm finally home, where else I should go?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thanks to all of you who bothered enough to left me a review. I'm ending it here. The story between Sakura Youko and Sesshomaru continued in sequel 'A long way to light'. It's just because I didn't wanted to in this since the rest will be in modern days. Anyway I hope you liked it. I should be posting the first chapter soon since it's already written.


End file.
